Big Bad Dad
by TheKnight000
Summary: Sequal to Big Bad Wolf, Now with an even more possessive and Worried Inuyasha, Kagome and Inuyasha try to start their family, but with a crazy stalker on Kagome's heels, and a baby on board, How can this go without problem. It cant. Read and Review! Thx
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of Big Bad Dad **

**Thank you for so much support! You guys make being sick and lonely so much better! **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**EVERYONE SAY THANK YOU TO MY BOYFRIEND PETER FOR TYPING THIS FOR ME! **

**Chapter 1: Questions. **

**START **

Kagome and Inuyasha sat quietly in the waiting room of the doctor's office. A pregnant woman sat across from them rubbing her belly as two little girls fought over a sucker that their mom pulled out of her purse

A woman was rushed through the doors, holding her son who was bleeding from a cut on his head. Some nurses rushed over.

"He hit his head on the door knob, I left him alone for just a minute"

"Ms. Higurashi" the doctor called.

They followed him down the hallway to a room with a bed. "I'm going to need you to change into this dress." She pulled on the dress with the hole in the ass and laid up on the table.

"We're just going to see if I'm okay to have a baby." The doctor nodded his head and marked something down on a chart.

"How tall are you?"

"5'4"

"how much do you weigh."

"98 ibs. Recently, I've lost a bit of weight."

"How much and how little of a time period."

"well about about 20 pounds in … well… three weeks."

Inuyasha gaped.

"That's a lot, try not to do that anymore."

"Have you had any anal sex?"

"No."

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"three hours ago."

"Protected or unprotected?"

"Un, I'm allergic to latex."

He write that down.

"when was your last period?"

"Two weeks ago"

"Did you have sex during that time?"

"No, I tried to though."

Inuyasha was the color of a fire truck.

The doctor turned to Inuyasha.

"How long is your Penis young sir?"

"I don't know" He mumbled.

"when did you figure out you were allergic to latex?"

"The second time."

"okay I'm going to put some gloves on and take a look." Kagome leaned back on the table and opened her legs as Inuyasha growled when the doctor leaned a hand under the front of the dress.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand.

"Don't worry, this is normal." She assured him as she winced.

"Sensitive?" The doctor asked.

"Just a bit, he gets a bit rough sometimes."

The doctor nodded.

"Okay it all looks good." He said after about a 15 minuet check up.

She sat up and rubbed Inuyasha's shoulder the doctor threw the gloves into a sanitary bin.

"Okay, you look good enough. I think you should gain some weight. From the looks of it you're ovulating right now." The doctor said and write something down on the paper.

"Do you have any advice on any thing we can do to you know…. Push things along."

"what goes up must come down son, try bottom position, try often." He said and sent them off.

"I have to get to work." Inuyasha said, he was dropping her of at her moms house, they were looking for one of their own but no luck so far.

"Okay baby, have a good day."

She kissed him before jumping out of the car.

She pushed into the house where she found her mom knitting a little sweater.

Her and Inuyasha had sat down with her mother explaining the baby situation, to say the least she was exited, and now Kagome had a basket full of baby clothes she didn't need.

"Hey hun did you take your vitamins?" She asked looking up from the disaster sweater.

Kagome nodded before jumping the stairs to wait for Inuyasha to get home, she had taken to reading marriage and baby books to help her along. She made sure her room was clean and both and Inuyasha's clothes were put away.

They had taken to staying together to get used to the feeling, Sota loved when Inuyasha was here. Kagome laid on the bed and turned on what was called the 'baby' channel, one her mother had bought for her to watch and learn from.

She turned it on to watch, intent to learn, but all she did was get scared.

There was a woman on the screen, pushing her ever lovin' mind out, to no avail. She was crying and screaming, Kagome switched the tv to spongebob and watched in relief.

She first decided to read 'Getting Pregnant."

The whole thing seemed pretty simple, but in reality it wasn't. It's not like her and Inuyasha had started trying or anything, She was just getting off birth control, but her body was still messed up from the stress of the attack, and the rapid weight loss that came with it.

There was a gentle knock on the door. And then it was pushed open.

Sango, her brand new best friend stepped in and lowered her head in greeting. "good afternoon Luna." She said formally, trying to hide her smile, knowing how much Kagome hated it.

Another thing that came with being the new pack Luna was that she was looked up too, feared and loved, People expected them to do them right, and in all honesty she couldn't keep her damn gold fish alive.

"Shut up" She said playfully as Sango hoped over to the bed and sat down beside Kagome, drawing the covers over them both.

She read the title of the book and raised a brow.

"I'm pretty sure your not going to have any trouble getting pregnant. The boys are infamous for being complete horn dogs, I swear Miroku wants more sex than a bitch in heat." She said. Rolling her eyes.

"Sango can I ask you a personal question?"

"Kagome, you can ask me anything you want."

"Okay so recently, Inuyasha has amped up the sex drive, and I don't think my lower regions can hold on for much longer. " Kagome said honestly.

"Sore?" She questioned.

Kagome nodded, Embarrassed.

"Don't blush like that Kag-ster; I got sore too. Here is what I would do, get the heating pad you use for your period and lay it between your legs." Kagome nodded, taking note of this and moving on to her other questions.

"Okay so I haven't been having sex long, I need to know. What should I do to … keep things hot?" She aksed.

"First of all, If you keep opening your legs, they wont get bored, second of all, try being just as rough as him"

Kagome laughed and smiled at Sango.

"I don't know what I would do without you sweety cakes" she said, Sango burst into laughter "You come up with the cutest nick names, I'm sure Inuyasha loves that in public." She said rolling her eyes.

Kagome laughed again, greatful to have a friend that wouldn't betray her.

"I hate waiting." Kagome decided.

Sango giggled.

"You're so impatient my love." Sango threw an Arm around Kagome.

"Honestly Sango, I'm terrified. I don't know if I can be a mom." Sango shook her.

"Of course you can be a mom, It's in every females genes."

"What if its not in mine."

"I'm sure it is."

Kagome looked at Sango seriously.

"Can I tell you something you cant tell anyone else?"

Sango shook her head yes.

"I've got a bad feeling about this baby."

END

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN **

**THANKS PETER! **

**WELCOME TO BIG BAD DAD!**

**I LOVE IT!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BECAUSE PETER HAD TO GO HOME! **

**BUT TOMORROW OR IN A LITTLE WHILE. MORE! **

**READ AND REVIEW! NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight

**Big Bad Dad **

**Chapter 2: Midnight **

**Also: I got a lot of reviews saying I rushed the story and I did. So I'm going to slow this one down enough for you guys. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**I cant stop writing for you guys**

**Thank you for reviewing and loving it. **

**I hope this gets as big as 'Big Bad Wolf' did.**

**Thanks again to **_**peter**_** who is coming over at 5: 45 every morning to help me around the house. **

**Chapter 2: Midnight **

**START **

When Inuyasha finally showed up it was almost Midnight, he was lucky Sota stays up all night playing video games, other wise he would have been out there considering the fact that Kagome was half dead by then. He opened her door silently and peeked in. Careful not to wake her, He took his time taking his clothes off and tip-toeing to the shower.

But Kagome still woke up even with his overdone quietness.

She was sitting up in bed staring at him with an angry look on her face, "I know your mad." He said before she could open her mouth to file her complaint.

"I'm trying to get over the fact I'm not going to see you as often, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at me. I've been trying to tell myself that this is how its going to be, I'm trying to get used to it but I don't think It's working." She said. Inuyasha took of his towel and pulled on black pajama pants. He crawled up to the bed and yanked her back to a laying position.

"I don't want you to think that's how things are going to be." He said, she could hear uncertainty in his voice.

She pat his hand as it wound round' her waist to rest on her still flat stomach.

"I can't get the image out of my head." He continued – and sounded bashful.

"What Image."

"The image of our child, I can't stop wondering. What will it look like? Will it be a boy or a girl? Will it have Silver hair? Black hair? Gold eyes, brown eyes?" He said. He took a deep breath like he was embarrassed to continue. "today when I thought about it, I could hardly contain my excitement, I wanted her out now, I wanted to be able to hold her in my arms, I wanted to be able to name her, I wanted to see her. To make sure she's alright." He said. Kagome knew how he was feeling.

"Since we're being honest can I just go ahead and admit, that I can hardly contain my fear, Growing up, my mom was and irresponsible dunce, I used to rip the heads of the baby dolls I would get in fear of taking care of them bad like my mother, When my father finally came around to actually getting me in the breaks; I was scared of him. Scared he would turn out to be like my mom, crazy and inhumane. But my dad was always gone at work. He would leave me with his nannies, the only reason I ever go now is to hang out on the cliffs and on the beach's, watch the water and stuff my face with baklava. " She said.

"I don't want us to be like that – she continud. – I want our kids to know that we will be willing to leave work for them, even quit. I want him to know that Mommy and Daddy love him, that Daddy wont leave mommy for his secretary, and they wont live in separate worlds, that daddy will be home by dinner. To take him to school, and plays, and basketball games." She said.

"I want to give him everything I never had." She said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Him?"

"What?"

"You said 'him' meaning you want a baby boy."

"And?"

"I think we aren't seeing eye to eye on this, because I want a baby girl."

Kagome laughed. "Is that all you got out of that conversation?"

"No, you want to know what I got out of that conversation?"

"Isnt that why I was asking."

"Technically you didn't ask, but – what I got out that conversation was that I need to be home by six o'clock or six thirty sharp, You and Shippo need to go look at that house tomorrow, and I need to start reading some parenting books." He said.

Kagome smile, Inuyasha the Understanding, She smiled snuggling into his arms as deep as she could.

She couldn't wait until their life took off.

When she slept she had dreams of babies; but this time, they had big gold eyes and long black hair. No fangs needed.

When she awoke from her sweet dreams Inuyasha was gone and Sota was standing over her shaking her like a damn earthquake. "What?" She asked. Her voice was sleepy and her eyes were cracked half open and blood red.

"Gah, you look horrible! But hey Shippo's here to take you to look at that house." She sat up in bad too fast and got dissy, she held on to Sota for a moment before he shook out of her grasp.

"Get off me man." He said in a funny way. Kagome got up and brushed her teeth, washed her face, threw on shorts and some layered tank tops. Shippo was sitting down stairs being smothered by her mother.

She ruffled his hair as she walked past.

"Kagome! Stop you know how long It takes to do my hair in the morning?" he joked as she took a piece of bread from the box and her key s of the counter.

"Mom! I'm going with Shippo. I'll be back." She called and yanked Shippo out before her mother could try to smother him again.

"Sorry about her." They got into Shippo's STS. She clicked in the address on GPS.

He pulled out while smiling at her. "How was your night? You look tired." He said.

Shippo had turned out to be a very good influence on her, when Inuyasha wasn't with her usually Shippo was, they had very similar tastes in food, they both drank lots of caffine and loved pretzels covered in cheese. He takes her ice-skating, out to eat, to movies, he stays with her at home and helps her take care of the house, he often went to the gym with her, and to therapy, he drove her around and usually paid. He was a great listener with good fashion sense and he always knew how to tick Inuyasha off in a good way. He really was the perfect guy friend.

They drove in silence while she thought of a good answer.

"I figured out Inuyasha wanted a baby girl last night."

Shippo laughed, "Really? I figured he was more of the 'I-need-a-son-so-i-can-teach-him-how-to-be-an-ass' kind of man." He said. Kagome laughed. "Okay so about the new house I like it because it's not that far away, but it's in a good neighborhood. Not to mention Sango and Miroku live just down the street. And it has lots of bed rooms. There are three rooms up stairs and a room in the basement if you want to live with us Ship, Not to mention hard wood floors, walk in closets and a Jacuzzi in the master." She said.

Shippo rolled his eyes.

"I'm beginning to think that you only want me to live with you so have someone to brag to about the tub about about."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"No I have Sango too."

It was his turn to do the 360 eye roll.

They pulled up to the three story house and Kagome squealed grabbing Shippo's hand she yanked him inside where the home seller was watching them from the window.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Higurashi, I called you yesterday." She shook his hand. He looked at a younger, but taller and more mature looking Shippo. "Is this your fiancé?" He asked. "No, he's the best man though."

The man showed them around the house and the more Kagome saw the more in love she fell. They walked into a plain white room with dark brown hard wood floors, a window seat. "Oh my gosh! Oh Shippo, this could be the babies room!" She cooed. The owner looked at her with a criticizing eye.

"You're pregnant?"

"Now, but we're trying." She said happily.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you even eighteen? Aren't you a little young to be havin' babies?" He asked.

Shippo took a step in front of her as if to defend her from the harsh words.

"Sir, I'm sorry I think she would know if she was able to take care of a baby properly or not, and it's her and her fiancé`s baby anyways. And he is plenty mature enough to take care of a baby." Shippo noted in a strong voice with steel sown into it.

"I'm just sayin', you can have the house e ma'am. But trust me, I had my first kid when I was eighteen too. And you think you're ready for it until it actually happens, you have your whole life ahead of you sweet, you might want to think about that before you start popping out babies. " He said.

He walked out then, rubbing the top of his head, his dirty brown work boots clunking down the hall.

"You can move in Friday, you just have to get down here and sign these papers." He said and went into the back to finish working on the water hose. Kagome stood there for a moment, taking in the words he said, Shippo tucked her protectively against his side. "Don't listen to him Kagome, You'll be a great mom. And Inuyasha a great dad, you'll have all of us to help you take of them." He assured her rubbing her shoulder.

She knew he meant his words reassuringly, but she couldn't help but feel like a baby, she was making this baby thing feel like a chore when some woman pop out babies like an oven pops out cakes and brownies, She was scared of the pain, some people don't even think about it, she's scared about taking care of him, most woman can do it with their eyes closed. She just wasn't one of those people that were naturally good at anything.

Kagome took her time getting down the rows of stairs to get to the kitchen, she read threw papers with Shippo and signed away.

The drive home was silent.

"Kagome listen, I know your nervous. But don't be. Alright? Get some rest I'll tell Inuyasha all about it when I get to his building for lunch with the guys." She thanked him quietly before exiting the car.

She knew what she had to do.

She walked into her moms bathroom with quick jerky movements, giving her grandfather a fake smile she went into her mothers bathroom and dug under the sink.

She remembered when her mother came up pregnant with Sota, she remembered her mom taking a drink that made her ovulate.

Some of it was still under the sink. It was in a little vile, a thick red liquid. She shoved in her back pocket as she heard her mom come through the door. "Honey? Why are you in my bathroom?" She asked, her mom had recently stoped working as a bartender and started working in a law office as a secretary.

Thanks to immense therapy and medication she was almost a normal mom.

"I'm trying to find vitamins." She said, the lie was easy to think of and hard to get out. It's always hard to lie to your mom.

"Okay, all I have is Vitamin C" She said, "I know I found it. Thanks mom!" She got up and made sure the vile was in her back pocket.

She sprinted to her room and looked at the clock she had a long time to go before sucking back the vile liquid.

It was what she had to do for her Inuyasha, It would take a while for her to ovulate since they missed it last night. So she would just speed up the process, if it meant getting Inuyasha happy, and moving forward in her life, one where she may be respected and not glared at with a beautiful strong child. She hoped that this would work.

END

**Okay so I know you guys are really confused about that last part, what Kagome thinks is that when she has the baby everything will be okay, and people will look at her as older and more mature, she feels like a child she thinks having a baby will make her more grown up. **

**Review review**

**And once again say a very nice thanks to Peter who took the time to sit with me and do this chapter for me. I love you guys thanks. : ) **


	3. Chapter 3: Decieved

**Hey you guys Chapter 3 of Big Bad Dad **

**Lemon in this chapter, so Beware. **

**Thanks so much. **

**I can use my hands now but this chapter might be short, my hands might start hurting.**

**Please review **

**Chapter 3: Deceived. **

**START**

When Kagome heard the door to her room creak open hurried up with herself. She did a quick fluff on her recently curled hair, and pulled the robe up tighter on her shoulders.

She had got her family to leave the house by spending every dime she had on booking them a 'family fun' hotel for the night. So she would be alone with Inuyasha, all night.

She took the time looking through and trying on all the lingerie Inuyasha's mom had given her. She had chosen wisely, and then with disgust she went into her mothers old bag and dug around for some of her 'fun' leather straps.

She heard Inuyasha shuffle out of his suit jacket a inappropriate mumble slipped from his lips.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and pushed out of the bathroom. He looked at her with a suspicious eye. "Why do I feel an ambush coming on?" He said as he looked at her.

"Why would you say that?" She asked as she took his coat from him and folded it up in the laundry basket. "What's with the robe and the panty hose?" Kagome didn't have a robe long enough to cover up the thigh high's she was wearing.

"I just want a night for just the two of us. So do me a favor and undress." She said, he quirked a brow at her, "Are you feeling okay Kagome?" He asked as he started with unbuttoning his white under shirt. Kagome tracked his fingers, as he unbuttoned one white button after the other, his golden chest came to view, and a nervousness grew in her chest. Was she prepared to do this? She hoped.

He watched her with curiosity as she helped him out of the rest of his shirt, her hands trembling slightly as she pulled the shirt off of his broad, beautiful chest. As she looked at him in the dim light created by a small lamp in the corner she felt truly blessed to be able to be with such a perfect man. He had a nice strong jaw, since he had shaved this morning, it wasn't exactly soft, but not rough either, his eyes were dark and exotic, and his body. Oh his body.

He had a wide muscular chest, arms that were meant to hold, and big shoulders you could easily land an airplane on.

He was a beauty to be behold all right.

And he looked at here with a strong lust that put a flame in her stomach.

She wound her arms around his large shoulders, his large hands landed on her lower back, burning her through her purple robe.

She pressed her lips against his warm soft ones, He relaxed under her warm touch, he nibbled her lower lip, his she pushed herself harder up against him when her lips was sucked between his teeth, and sucked on. He released it with a pop. His tongue slowly made a round by her lips, he squeezed her sides, a gasp shot out of her mouth, he stole the gasp in his own warm cavern, and slid that warm tricky muscle into her mouth, he did a series of dip and retreat moves; and when his he retreated again, she tangled her tongue with his in a duel for dominance, his hands ran up and down her back in a soothing motion.

She moaned into him when his hand found her perfectly round backside, he let it go and started in on the ties of her robe. She stopped him her hands found his before he could untie them. He looked at her, a mix of curiosity and lust.

She took a step away from him, though still not far from him, she ran her hands down the perfect planes of his golden chest, allowing her hands to drag down his nipples, he let out a little grunt, it let her know that he liked that. She had to remember that.

Her hands found his the black belt on his pants and slightly trembled with lust as she undid the belt, she yanked it away from his waist as his pants hung a little looser than before. She took her time undoing his pants and letting them fall from her grasp to the floor, he stepped out of them. Looking like he just wanted to get it on.

There was a massive tent in his black briefs. She spun to push him down on her bed, he sat on the mattress, his hands finding her waist. "Come." He said, his voice guttural. Something dangerous gleamed in his eyes. Something she had only seen once, A dangerous glint.

She felt red stain her cheeks as she undid her robe with overdone slowness, and pushed it off her shoulders, his eyes went nearly black as he stared at her. "come here Kagome." He said, his voice was dark with lust, and animalistic lust.

She wore a black corset, it was tight on her already big breasts, pushing them to highs they shouldn't go too, and satin Underwear, black thigh-highs, if her mother saw her she might be proud her daughter had turned into something like a dominatrix.

She walked to Inuyasha, his eyes tracked her everymove like the predator he was.

"I wont tell you again, come here." He ordered his voice was dark and deep, demon like.

She stalked to him, she straddled his hips, intending to take her time with him. But before she could lean to kiss him again she was flipped, her world did that whole tilt a whirl thing and her back was pressed against soft sheets and a hot mouth was on her throat.

"You smell so good." He said, his mouth creating a hot path from her ear down her neck, he sucked deliberately on her collar bone.

A shaky breath broke past her lips. His hands where ripping at the tight bodice of her corset, it tore in his hands, her breasts spilling out.

"Warm and wet want more." His hand trailed down her neck with deliberate slowness, she leaned up her hands on his shoulders again, wanting to kiss him, their lips where hard against one anothers, tongues playing and fighting, he ripped his mouth away from hers with a growl that rumbled in his belly. He slid down her body cupping her aching heavy breasts.

"My mate, your so beautiful." He said, his tongue flicked out wetting the tip of her nipple, making it stand out against her pale skin. The raspberry color darker than usual, he did it to the other one too. The cold air felt divine on her hot skin.

"Taste." He asked, his voice full of gravel, it was not his voice at all, it was the one from inside the one that told him she was his mate, that wanted to mark her delicate flesh.

He took the puckered raspberry flesh in his mouth, he sucked her into scorching wetness, making an animalistic sound of satisfaction when she moaned and dug her hands deep into his hair.

He nipped it, making her let out a little scream and arc her back.

His hand played with the other nipple, twisting it in his fingers, squeezing the mound. He traded of now and then, his mouth swapping from left breast to right breast.

The other hand he wasn't using traced a path down her stomach, He pushed her underwear aside, his finger pushed inexorably to her warm, tight center.

Down it went until the outer lips of her feminine center were parted. His finger slipped into her tight clasp, a dark noise shot from his throat. "Hot, wet, creamy need more." She let her back arc off the bed as he slid his finger slowly out, and then entered again with two.

She let her hands slid down his chest, stopping to caress his hard peaks, His groaned and buried his head into her neck, she found the waist band of his briefs and slid her hands into them, she felt his warm sex, fully erect. Already wet with pre-come at the tip.

She stroked him, he over flow her palm, and she knew he over flowed her body as well, He jerked a guttural moan pulling from his teeth as she stared stroking him harder, He was out of her grasp in the next minuet, he pulled her up and flipped her on her stomach, his hands locking on hers, she was pulled up to all fours, his hands on hers, keeping her still. Although its not like she wanted to wiggle out of his grasp anyway.

She felt him shuffled and then a hot, blunt tip, a wet one press against her aching, needy sex. She groaned when he teased both of them. Rubbing up and down by her outer lips, making her moan "I need you." She rubbed her ass against him, if the words didn't mak him get it, maybe the action would, his hot sex was positioned at her sex. "Tell me whose mate you are" He asked, teasing her, slipping in an inch or two.

"yours."

He slid out and slid in just a bit deeper.

"How long are you my mate?"

He slid out again, and this time when she talked it was the whine of a child, one that needed something so bad.

"Forever."

"How long?"

He slid out again.

"Forever" He slammed in all the way then, her back pushed up, he filled her so full, she was actually positive he wasn't all the way in yet.

"Relax" He insisted,

She did, letting her body get used to his girth as he pushed in a couple more inches. "So tight." He growled, he stared moving now, thrusting in and out, her body clinched at his.

The feeling of not only so much pleasure was in her stomach but that of … rightness. It was right, for her to be here with him, to be his. And in those last couple moments, when his sweat covered body slapped up against hers, and grunts and curses came from his mouth, she felt right.

He shuttered and shouted a four letter word his mother probably taught him not to say around females when he came hard into her womb, Her stomach flopped around as pleasure boomed out in waves pushing her under a dark cloud of lust.

She felt him go limp as his seed finished filling her womb he lowered them gently to the bed, they twisted until both were under the blankets and Inuyasha was comfortably behind her, their hands intertwined in a tight loving knot.

"I love you Kagome." He said, she smiled as he nuzzled her. " I love you too."

When Kagome got up she was alone. She sat up, covering herself with her purple blanket she stared at the door he had gone through not even an hour ago and smiled. She couldn't be mad at him for leaving, she was simply happy he had been there for a wonderful night.

She got out of bed and got back into the purple robe that now smelled like him, she padded into the bathroom. She stared at her disheveled reflection, Her hair was curly mess, Her neck was hickey heaven and her lips were swollen.

She looked a woman who was done right.

And she felt like it too, a little soreness between her legs, the burning sensation of love in her chest.

She placed a hand on her still flat belly; and hoped that there was a little tiny Inuyasha growing in it.

**END **

**PLEASE REVIEW THANKS! TELL ME HOW I DID ON MY LEMON I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO BETTER. **


	4. Chapter 4: Weight

**Hey you guys Chapter 4 of Big Bad Dad **

**There are a lot of comments about my typos, and I am sorry I will try to do better about that. I know It's super annoying, And some words in my Lemon I kind of got mixed up. So I apologize and I'm not going to make excuses for it. I'm going to try harder at it and keep on sailing along. So just keep up with me on my updates, and be sure that if you have questions to private message me. It really helps me tell you better because I feel like there is a better connection if you just private message me. Thank you so much. **

**Also, Peter says "Your welcome for typing up some chapters, It's not like I didn't enjoy it although your beloved author complained to me about some things, and I kind of got a major headache. I will continue to help type things up for you guys, your reviews help a lot." Quote un Quote. I'm trying to get peter to write his own stories because he has awesome Idea's and is a great detailed writer, HELP ME ENCOURAGE HIM! He's the one who actually is helping me write 'Seduced By Moonlight' **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**Thanks so much for all the support and great reviews **

**Please review **

**Chapter 4: Wonderful Days **

**START**

As the day went on it just got better. Shippo had come over to watch movies with her, Inuyasha had called 'Rosemary's Flower shop' and sent her a bouquet of white lilies and roses for leaving without saying goodbye that morning. She was so happy; and Shippo just wanted to ruin it.

"Kagome, why do you smell like _Ymeriz_?"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's what woman in the old country used to drink to get pregnant"

"How would you know what that smells like" She fidgeted with the thick twists hanging off one pillow.

"Because it's what my mom used on my dad; now tell me why you smell like that and why you're so giddy all of the sudden."

Kagome untwisted one of the thick twisty's and couldn't bring herself to lie to Shippo, she dropped her gaze to the oriental rug under the glass coffee table and held it there stubbornly.

"Oh god, Kagome you didn't. " He said, suddenly sitting up a lot straighter in his chair. " Kagome, look me in the eye and tell me you didn't do that too yourself."

"I did it to for a good cause Shippo." She said quietly. His mouth dropped, "Jesus Christ Kagome! What were you thinking! You could ruin both you and Inuyasha's lives with this."

"Our baby is not going to ruin or lives!" She snapped at him, suddenly _The Bounty Hunter _Wasn't such a good movie.

"Kagome, you're 17 – eighteen in just four months – You're never going to experience being a young adult. You're going to be stuck at home watching a crying baby, it's going to depress you. Its going to ruin you, what about being a therapist? What about going to college? What about all of that stuff?" He asked.

"I want this Shippo; I don't think I've wanted anything more."

"Kagome, just assure me this, You will tell Inuyasha, Right?"

She looked him In they eye and said: "Yes, of course." Shippo looked at her with a serious eye, " I hope you know what your getting yourself into" He told her and sat back down, the mood wasn't lightened until Inuyasha returned home, He had called her earlier suggesting that they stay at his house. Kagome, not having seen Izayoi for a long time agreed whole heartedly.

Inuyasha slapped hands with Shippo before dragging Kagome up against his body in a tight hug. "How was your day?" He asked she smiled in happiness, but couldn't bring herself to look at Shippo knowing it would upset her elated mood.

"It was fine."

Inuyasha, having sensed the tense feeling of the room looked around as Shippo stretched to leave.

"Thanks for coming by." Kagome said happily without looking at her, he gave her a short tight hug and made a break for the door.

"Did something happen?" Inuyasha demanded once Shippo was out of ear shot.

"No, He's just being weird today – I bet money its some girl" she said, though felt bad for lying to him. He looked wary for a moment. "I thought I warned that boy to stay away from females, their evil." He joked.

She giggled and w rapped her arms around him.

"I cannot wait to see your mom" She ranted.

"I mean, sometimes she's a little scary but hey! I like it. So I packed lots of stuff because uh, I don't think I want to stare here this next week, I like your house." She kept up the rant until Inuyasha shoved her into the car with a warm smile on his face.

"She misses you too." He said, His eyes dropped to her flat stomach momentarily and she felt sadness pile up inside her.

He would be mad at her, She knew it.

But she had to tell him. He might break up with her for a few days, but they would be okay right?

They drove in silence, "So we get to move into our house soon!" She said trying to break the silence.

He smiled. "I know."

She giggled. "Aren't you happy?" She said, he nodded though his mind far away.

She smiled at him even though he couldn't see it, and tried to pretend a bad feeling wasn't piling up in her stomach. She ignored it.

Everything was going to be fine, even as the world crumbled around them.

The next two days at Inuyasha's house were some of the best she had in a long time, Izayoi had taken Kagome wedding dress shopping. They also went and bought furniture for the house, they even looked at a couple fish for a tank in the kitchen they decided the color scheme would be darker colors, dark blue, crimson, gold. She did laps in the pool, she tanned outside, with no brother to bother her, and no Shippo to make her feel bad. She knew what she was doing was selfish, but she had to do something to help him, he was stressing about the pack, about how the people he couldn't rule right now were out of control. So she went out of her way to fix it.

She tried telling him what she had done multiple times, but each time she felt a sense of bad wedge up in her chest.

She was going to do it today she promised herself.

And she was.

She was waiting until he got out of the shower.

Waiting , and waiting and wondering.

What was she supposed to say?

'_hey honey I poisoned myself so I would get pregnant but you love me right?' _

Yeah, no.

She heard the water turn off and fidgeted, Moments later Inuyasha emerged in just his boxers.

He took one look at her and frowned.

"do you have something you have to tell me?"

Kagome blinked. "What?"

"Shippo just text me while I was in the shower, He told me something but I don't want to believe him until you told me what your side of this charade is." He said, his face was a blank mask, Kagome's heart sunk. Shippo told, he told.

That …

That…

She looked at Inuyasha in all honesty now.

"Yes, What he told you was true." Kagome's heart broke as she saw the look of anger pass on his beautiful face.

"What? Kagome what the hell? Why would you do that? To you, to me? I know we were going to have a child but I didn't think this soon."

"You're the one who said the sooner the better."

"That was an expression, Jesus H Christ, Kagome what are we going to do if you are?"

"What we were planning on doing in the first place!" She said. "Why are you mad this is what we wanted?"

"No Kagome, not this. This is … This is, I cannot believe you did this. Why didn't you tell me when you did it? Why haven't you told me before Shippo did? No Kagome this wasn't about us, this was about you." He said, there was angry burning in his voice.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, this was. If it was for us, you would have told me, you wouldn't have done it. Don't misunderstand I'm not mad that your pregnant I'm mad about how you did it." He said.

"It was we."

"No Kagome this was you, I need… I need space."

"No don't … don't do this, not right now."

"What else do you want me to do? Just .. go. Just go, and I'll call you later I don't know what to say to you. "

She stood up, she was numb from the neck down,, "Don't do this to me." She pleaded. He didn't look up as she left the room and broke into a sprint, she ran down the white halls, passing pictures she had one spent hours pondering, her throat was closing up, and fast, she was holding onto her keys so tight she felt one of the keys making a cut into the palm of her hand, she ran right past Izayoi who looked at her with startled eyes.

Kagome pushed out the big front door, felt Amber eyes on her back.

She didn't bother to take one of Inuyasha's cars, she just kept running, and didn't stop she knew there was a bus stop about a mile out, and that would be a short run for how fast she was going, She then realized she had no shoes on, and rocks were ripping her socks as she ran down a dirt road, her glasses fell off during some part of the heavy sprint toward the barely lighted bus stop, it was so far, the road was one way, and on either side of the thin passage were steep ditches with freezing water at the bottom, which she didn't realize was there until she slid off the edge and rolled into the shorter side, her pajama bottoms got soaked and her top was too, goose bumps infected her skin like chicken pox.

But she stood again, her phone gripped tight in her hand as the bus stop came closer into view.

She got there just as the bus did, She dug in her pocket s for 35 cents, and came out with 40, she threw it into the opening and took a seat into the back, she could see the top of the Takahashi mansion from where they drove off.

The bus driver looked at her constantly through her mirror, "You alright there honey? Did someone hurt you?" She managed to nod no. As she held a hand to her stomach, her face now white in horror, what if she was pregnant? She could have killed her baby.

The bus woman dropped her off somewhere downtown where she hunted for the next bus. It took her three buses, and four jogs to get home.

And when she went through the front door her mother was looking at her, with a strange look in her eye. " What the hell?" Sota asked as Kagome clomped to her room with bleeding feet and tear stained cheeks.

As she dropped on the bed with tears streaming she knew this would only last a week before her man showed up with a box of chocolates for forgiveness, or at least she hoped so.

END

IT WAS KIND OF RUSHED BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WONT BE, I JUST GOT OUT OF MY SURGERY FINE AND OKAY, THANK YOU.

NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY TOMORROW OR SO.


	5. Chapter 5: Superman

**Hey you guys Chapter 5: Superman**

**Thanks so much for all the support and stuff thanks so much!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and this chapter will be way better than the last, I'm improving my writing style! **

**UPDATED TWICE SO IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE LAST CHAPTER GO CHECK IT OUT AND ALSO MY OTHER STORIES. **

**I do not own Inuyasha or the song**

_**you want what you can't have, ooh girl that's too damn bad  
Don't touch what you can't grab, Cant be your superman. ~ Eminem. **_

A week turned into a month, and a month turned into another month, and her birthday passed, and another month passed, and Before she knew it, it was three months and she was fat and alone.

Sorry not fat, Pregnant.

But that wasn't a surprise. A week after her little incident she moved to the house, it wasn't cheap but she worked as a waitress and a secretary. So really after all the work, yes it was. But she was still struggling sometimes, She didn't have many friends but the woman who lived down the street named Emmaline, or Emma.

She found out she was pregnant after a doctors appointment for a physical. Though it wasn't a surprise she was still a little … blown away.

She had puffed up a shirt size in three months time. She had pictures of them on the fridge, yeah them. Two boys, beautiful boys. Who wiggled. Though she didn't feel it yet.

She bought the old car off of her mom, and paid it off. She started selling AVON to make more money.

Work was hard and sweaty, she tried to wear heels but the damn things hurt too much sometimes, She was scared at night, all alone, in an unfamiliar neighborhood all by herself. She owned a gun, but couldn't shoot worth shit for as much as her father tried to teach her.

She was clumsy too, babies probably going to come out with bruises, she was always tripping down the stairs, sliding on the kitchen floor or running into stuff.

She ended up deleteing her facebook when a flurry of messages came in about her Inuyasha, and why she put her status to single after a month of living on her own.

But she had a new hobby, reading.

There was a half price bookstore about two miles away from her house and since she went to the laundry mat once a week it was always nice, though she worked crazy hours she could always fit in a good James Patterson, or – her personal Favorite – J.R. Ward.

She met some interesting people at work, mostly at Prenco, where she was secretary for one of the big wigs.

But he was a nice chubby man, who gave her breaks to sit down, and liked to rub her belly.

She met a man named Lin, who was a complete chatter box, and a man named Lewis, who was so gay it he was backwards, he had taken her to get her nails done once or twice.

Now that she bad bills to pay it was kind of hard to be pampered, but Mr. Whan, (Her boss) Was always happy to give out a little extra if he saw her struggling to make ends meet.

She sat now on her couch not wanting to go to work, she had to be there in about 2 hours and she just wanted to sleep but she knew if she did she wouldn't wake up for the rest of the day.

So she put some tea on the stove and took to watching _death race _in amazing surround sound here neighbor had helped her install.

God she loved that movie, and damn her if she wasn't watching _die hard _after it.

She wondered if Inuyasha knew she was pregnant yet. Wondered if anyone told him, she rubbed a hand over her stomach, that was swelling as the days go.

She hadn't heard shit from the pack since Inuyasha sent her crying out of his house, out of his life, and probably out his heart.

Or could he just not find her?

Because she never showed him that house she wanted to move into, or maybe Shippo told him, Because he was just the biggest little bird she had laid her eyes on.

But it was her fault, she shouldn't have don't it, she shouldn't have let pressure get to her, she should have told him.

But she did and she didn't.

And now life sucked, and was sucking even more when she realized that she wasn't going to be pregnant for 9 months, but 6.

Demons, they wont let you live with them, and you cant live without them.

When the doorbell sounded, at first she didn't know what it was.

She hadn't heard the doorbell often, unless it was Emma, or the pizza guy, at first she ignored it. Probably had the wrong house, she simply continued to watch Hennessey talk to Frankenstein. The doorbell sang its song again and then the knocking came.

Kagome got up, though only in her nightie and purple bathrobe she padded on hard wood floors to the door and wrenched the thing open angrily her curly hair blowing with the angry wind.

"Kagome?"

Though the voice didn't belong to the pizza guy, at least not that she knew of.

"Shippo?" And it was him, tall and lanky with red hair and glinting emerald eyes. "What are you doing to yourself." And before she could think better of it she slammed the door shut and locked it.

She walked away as if nothing happened, The doorbell and the obnoxious knocking started up again, She turned up the surround sound.

It was a racing part, go she loved those, race 3. Damn nice explosion.

She heard the door rattle and ignored it. But when she heard it open was when she turned with a jerk, And he was standing in the door way. "You made me pick the lock."

She jumped to her feet.

"You picked my lock! Do you have any idea how long that's going to take to get fixed?" She asked "I didn't break it, It's still intact I just had to make sure you didn't hang yourself in the shower or something" He said and she could tell he was trying to lighten the mood but really, she didn't want to joke with him.

He noticed she wasn't laughing and cleared all that noise real quick.

"I just wanted to I don't know, see how you where?" He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous gesture.

"After I ruined your life and all" He continued. "Look, it's been three months, Inuyasha is a wreck." Why did it make her feel so good to know he was suffering too?

"He barely gets out of the house, or his apartment. He tried to call you, but you changed your number, and I just wanted to see if, I don't know if you wanted to go and see him." Kagome blinked.

"Okay one, don't ever try to joke with me again, Two, No you didn't ruin my life, as a matter of fact I did, but I wouldn't say my life was ruined, I'm a different person now, I have bills to pay, people to take care of, and lastly, no I don't want to see him. If he's man enough to let me run home in below freezing weather by myself all by self then I'm man enough not to want to see him" She said, It was then she realized how much she changed, She was no shy girl anymore. She was rock, she paid her own bills, took care of her kids, and fixed her own damn car. And to hell if her voice didn't sound like it.

"look I know your mad, but look around? Is this really what you want? To live like this, by yourself?"

"I'm not going to be by myself for too much longer, oh and forget that godfather stuff." She was sure Lewis would love being a god father.

"You're pregnant?"

"Cant you tell?"

"Your pregnant?"

"It's obvious now."

"YOUR PREGNANT!"

"Okay seriously."

"oh god Kagome you have to go with me now, You have to tell Inuyasha –" She interrupted. "It's not like you weren't going to tell him for me." She said, In a deadpan way she had learned to do.

Shippo paled.

"Don't do this Kagome, come on, He loves you. He pinned for you for years. One little fight cant ruin you."

"One little fight? Shippo he told me to leave."

"He said he needed space." Shippo corrected.

"Since you know everything was that before or after he told me to leave?"

The man flinched.

"Kagome."

"Shippo do me a favor and walk out my expensive front door and don't pick the lock, walk in, or knock ever again. I'm good. And next time tell Inuyasha to do his own dirty work, or does he have maids for that?" She questioned to herself as Shippo reached out a pleading eyes.

"Just go." And he did, he turned with a pale face and red eyes and left and she locked the door and reminded herself to go to a hard ware store to get a complex lock system she didn't want people to be able to break in when her boys got here.

She headed up to the stairs after flipping the TV off to get ready to work, She flipped on her iPod on the iHome and played some music while she straightened her hair to get ready for work, simple flats, slacks and a deep blue shirt that bagged at the belly to make her look like a cute little pregnant woman.

Yeah, right.

() () ()

"So what breed is he?" Kagome asked Lewis as they sat having a BS session on a slow day, his desk was not that far from hers, he often came and sat in the extra spiny chair she had by her desk, or he sat on the desk and picked at her snacks with her, today it was a bowl of fruit she had picked up from a grocery store for them to share on her way here.

"He's a German Sheppard Siberian Husky Mix, used to be a police protection dog, real nice to girls and gay guys" He winked at her. "I'll take him." Kagome decided, Lewis had started their BS session by running her by the most recent gossip that had happened to this seriously nasty girl on floor 5, apparently she got real cozy with a guy from floor 7 in the unisex bathroom. And then he asked her what her favorite fruit was and they got in this big debate between strawberries and pomegranates, and then they picked a fruit, drank diet dr. pepper and he asked her if she wanted a dog.

" Good, I think you're going to need some serious protection when my god babies get here." She had called Lewis while she was in the store to ask him two questions.

One, what kind of fruit does he want

And

Two, if he wants to be a god father.

He squealed, yes squealed. And agreed over and over again.

Kagome winked at him. "So why did you sound so itchy over the phone this morning?"

"Itchy?"

"Irritated."

"oh, THAT'S WHAT I HAD TO TELL YOU! You will not believe who had the balls to stop over this morning?"

"Who?"

"Tattle tell!" She said, that was what they had nick named the poor boy.

"Tattle tell came over?" A girl sauntered up and a guy sauntered up, more people she had grown to call good friends, lank, who was always getting hit on by Lewis, but was a great comedian and was such a good friend he would cut off his leg for you, and Amber, who was a shop-a-holic and such a good gossip girl, they watched the same movies, and Amber often stayed the night when Kagome didn't feel well.

They took their seats, Amber on the floor, She was allowed to wear casual clothes on Fridays, her boss wasn't so show stoppy, and she chose an out fit of lose jeans and an orange elegant shirt, and her tennis shoes.

Lank posted himself on the desk as she started up with her story.

"Yeah, guy came over and told me to go see Inuyasha." Kagome said, and then told them the whole story.

"girl, I cannot believe he picked your lock!" Amber said, her mouth popping open, appalled.

"I know, what a seriously creepy rude thing to do." Kagome said. And of course Link ever the wise: "want me to beat him up?" Link being a half demon thought he was stronger than everyone else.

Kagome laughed

"No."

"I don't need a superman."

Or so she thought.

UPDATED TWICE IN ONE NIGHT SO IF YOU DIDN'T SEE CHAPTER 4 GO BACK AND READ OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND


	6. Chapter 6: Poppin'

**Hey you guys Chapter 6 of Big Bad Dad**

**Chapter 6: Poppin' Champagne **

**I do not own Inuyasha or this song by All Time Low **

**To clear up confusion:**

**Kagome poisoned herself because she thought it's what would help Inuyasha and his pack and it would give her a bigger place in his world, Kagome is acting really strange because she's never been by herself before, and she feels betrayed, But some of her old feeling seep in some times. And like Inuyasha said, he wasn't mad she was pregnant he was mad that she went to the extreme to poison herself and then not tell him about it, so he's wary about her, he doesn't know how to trust her after something big like this. She's in internet school, which is how she got the jobs. (Or the time to have them) The reason she found out the gender was because demon children progress faster than human children, And not feeling them is going to play a roll in future chapters. Did that clear it up? If not let me know and I'll try a bit harder, I know this kind of came out of nowhere sorry. **

_You've got me poppin' Champagne, _

_I'm at it again, caught up in the moment,_

_but not in the right way._

_I'm falling in between, tearing up at the seams.___

START 

**Baby shower For: Kagome Higurashi **

**Babies Gender: Both boys! **

**Time: 5: 30 -7: 30 p.m. Friday **

**Place: 12347 Raincross RD **

**Things she needs: Room decorating supply (nothing hideous people!) Diapers ( The small Kind) Wipes (organic) Clothes, shoes, picture frames, Little things, toys, blankets. **

**No RSVP necessary **

**Thanks hope to see you there! **

Kagome raised an eye at the flyer Lewis handed her, "Yes, Because you've been down ever since Mr. Shippo showed up at your door we decided to throw you a baby shower! Since your going on four months and the babies are coming out in 2 months after that! So don't complain your going to shop with Amber while Link and I decorate." Lewis said, there was no argument in his tone, they were in the elevator on their way down to the parking garage.

Kagome laughed. "I wasn't going to complain I'm excited."

Lewis chuckled as they reached the garage and Kagome headed for her crappy car. "See you tomorrow then lady!" Lewis called as he slid into his I-have-bills-to-pay-car Kagome kicked off her flats the moment she got into the car and looked down at her swollen feet, She cranked the radio as she followed Lewis out of the parking garage.

She drove to the house in a strange elated mood, the same mood she had been in ever since Shippo showed up at her door a week ago.

She didn't know if it was the thought that everyone hadn't forgotten about her, or if she was finally doing good on her own that made her so happy, She worked up to a position of head Secretary on her floor, Lewis was pretty cracked that she was his boss now.

Moving up meant more money, which meant no second Job, which equaled up to more sleep.

Kagome hummed all the way home exited to see her new family member, Kane, his name was he was gorgeous German Sheppard Siberian Husky mix that loved her so much. First he was kind of scared, it was kind of funny, a dog as tall as her hip was scared of her. But then he stopped being scared and started being all territorial, when the UPS guy came over she had to lock him in a room to keep him from attacking the man.

She loved Kane, She took him on a walk around the block every night.

She saw him in the window as she pulled up in the driveway.

She got out and left her flats in the car grabbed her purse and brief case before walking fast up to the house, she opened the door and pushed inside her already dark home, Kane was sitting on the floor in front of the door looking cute and cuddly to her.

He followed her up the stairs where she slept alone every night, well not alone now. His spot on the bed was right beside her, or if he was feeling bristly he would lay in front of the door and pray for an intruder he could tear apart, Kagome showered quick because she knew Kane hated being locked out of the bathroom, he was such a protective dog. Such a good loyal dog, unlike the other one she had to deal with.

She pulled on her PJ's and went to lay in bed with a towel around her hair, She ordered Chinese food and went to pick out a movie, something that Kane wouldn't growl at. Kane had disappeared upstairs as the delivery man came, and then he came back with her cell phone ringing in his mouth.

She pulled it out giving it a nasty look, she wiped it on her long sleeve shirt and answered it.

"Kagome?" A female voice was on the other end, A female voice she had heard before but it was unfamiliar.

"Who is this?"

"I cant believe you would ask that, It's Sango." Kagome blinked.

"Oh."

"Oh! All you have to say is oh? We haven't talked in like four months and all you have to say is oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"oh are you still mad?"

Kagome blinked, was she still mad? Was she still mad! Hell yes. He let her run home in freezeing weather with no shoes on PREGNANT!

"Yes Sango I'm still mad." She heard people in the background and then her voice was kind of echoing she was on speaker.

"Listen I'm with the crew and was wondering if you wanted to come out with us." Sango said and then continued " We're at that bar you love so much" it was supposed to be encouragement but it just pissed her off, like Sango didn't know she was pregnant.

"I cant leave I have work early in the morning, and I already promised Kane I would stay with him all night, And I cant drink, I'm pregnant." She said. The background grew silent, ,"Who's Kane?" She heard a male voice ask. "Who's Kane?" Sango then asked. "None of your business." She hung up the phone and looked at the dog who was staring at her as if she lost her mind.

"Those people I swear" She said and started up the stairs with a bag of Chinese in her hand, the dog followed obediently as she went on a rant.

"I hope they think your some kind of boyfriend, That will be comedy." She said and shut the door to the bedroom as Kane leapt onto his spot onto the bed.

She started in first on the beef and broccoli her favorite, She fed Kane most of the meat as they watched 'He's just not that into you' The phone rang again after she was done eating but this time it wasn't a female voice.

"Whose Kane" The voice dripped acid.

"Who is this?"

" You know damn well who this is, you better not have some other demon over there." He growled out.

"I better not? No I think I can do what I want to now."

"You my mate, your mine. And those are my children and I'll be damned if you have some brute over there trying to raise them"

"Since when am I yours? You haven't talked to me in almost four months. I don't think I'm your anything but the mother of you kids, So if I want to – can have some demon over here whose taking care of me."

"_**that's is not how this works."**_

Kagome stiffened at his voice, It was a deep guttural growl that shook her even through the phone.

"_**I'm coming over Saturday and We're going to talk this out. I don't care if I have to break down your door, your mine and there is nothing that can change that, I don't care if I have to kill that demon you have over there you're my mate and my love and I will not let us fall apart." **_

END 

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7:Pressure

**Hey you guys Chapter 7 of Big Bad Dad**

**Chapter 7: Pressure **

**I do not own Inuyasha or this song **

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure

The baby shower was a success, Many people showed up from the office, people she had waitressed with, lots of people brought pain, Link and Mirro offered to pain so she wouldn't inhale any of it.

She got many colors and didn't know how to use all of them, Bright red and orange, gold and blue, dark green, Tan, yellow, purple. All the colors she could think of, Her grandfather and her mother bought her two cribs and rocking chair, her aunt Marna bought her a two car seats, She got a bouncer, a changing table, Lots of bottles ( The Good Dr. Brown kind) she got lots of toys and baskets, some rugs, lots of room decorating stuff, Her dad sent her a double stroller and some maternity clothes from Greece.

She got lots of ice cream, Lewis went out of his way with the food it was all delicious and all stuff that wouldn't make her sick.

Since it was a nice day most of the baby shower was outside, Kagome smiled as she picked up the bag that Lewis gave her, Victoria's secret.

"Oh my god this is a huge bag!" She said, Inside were lots of sheer nighties, underwear and bra's. "your going to be a pretty hot mom Kagome." Link commented, He was sitting with her at the table going through colors with her that she should paint their room with.

"I'm thinking gold and red." He said, biting his lip.

"I like those colors, I'll help" Amber jumped up to say as Lewis rubbed her belly which was covered in a loose pink T- shirt.

They started to plot out the room piece by piece, Her cousin, Marvin, came around the corner with a man following her.

And she didn't know what startled her more the fact that it was Sesshomaru or the fact that he even remembered her.

She stood up to greet him, he pulled her into a hug a hand rested on her belly for a moment, he kissed her forehead. "How are you Kagome?" He asked as she led him over to a seat. "Well I've been better, how did you get an invitation?" He smirked, "I know people, I just wanted to see you, and let you know that if you need anything, anything at all, do not hestitate to let me know, I will be here for you." He said. Kagome's eyes tear'd up. "I know Inuyasha's not here but don't worry It'll all work out." Kagome hugged the man, who was usually unemotional and closed up.

Kagome's mom got Sesshomaru some food and they munched and talked.

"What do you think I should name them?"

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

" I like Rayven and Jillian"

"Those are girls names."

"But they would be so cute."

He chuckled, Sesshomaru never laughed, but he was pretty good at chuckling.

The baby shower lasted about another 30 minuets with people asking lots of question, was she going to have a natural birth or a C- section? Where the cribs going to be in her room? Was she going to pump, breast feed or use formula?

She showed everyone out, while Kane monitored the situation, Amber offered to stay with her but she declined saying she promised Kane a night with no visitors.

No pizza guy, no friends.

And he seemed happy enough, Everyone got into their cars and started off.

She then looked down at her dog, who was staring up at her with bright blue eyes.

Kagome cleaned up the food, gave the scraps to Kane, who greedily ate although people had fed him scraps all day.

She then started taking baby stuff upstairs, it took a lot of work, and lots of stairs that left her huffing.

Tomorrow was Saturday, Big Saturday as she was calling it. Kane followed her around and nudged her when she started pacing, pacing made him nervous.

What was she supposed to say to Inuyasha?

And what was with Sesshomaru showing up today?

She didn't think he really liked her, but when he came to see her in the hospital she kind of knew they had gotten some kind of .. … connection.

It was like Sesshomaru knew what she was going through. And she appreciated him.

But his brother on the other hand, well he was in a world of trouble by Kagome's standards.

And she didn't know if she could forgive him.

The next day was a complete blurr, with a vet appointment and then a doctors appointment she was booked, and then she had to run to work because her forgetful jolly boss forgot some of his papers and asked her if she could re-print them, she completely forgot about the Inuyasha thing. At home, Kane had to get a shot so he was wining and complaining limping around like a sick puppy.

Kagome kissed and hugged and fed him until he doused off in front of the electronic fire place, rain battered her house as she watched TV with her beautiful dog and her babies growing inside of her, she finished clearing out the baby rooms, Link decided he would paint them Wednesday when he was off.

Kagome snacked on caramel pop corn and watched the investigation channel as thunder rocked the air around her home.

It was only when the doorbell rang when she finally remembered she was expecting a visitor, It was going to take her a moment to get up, but Kane was already up growling angrily, He didn't like many demons or Were's.

She bustled up using the couch as leverage to get up. It took her two whole minuets to get up and begin to waddle, she must have gained some weight, and it was only when she was close to the door when she realized that she was in one of those black nighties Lewis had got her.

It reached about mid thigh and her purple robe wasn't tied but she didn't care she yanked the door open and was again, for the first time in four months, taken away by his beauty, his tawny skin, his silver hair, golden flaming eyes, dark and enchanting.

She let him stand in the rain, his black jeans, red button up, and black leather coat.

"You gunna let me in?"

Kane, behind her growled in warning.

"I don't know, why should I? You left me in the cold I leave you in the rain." She said.

He flinched, But – without her consent – pushed past her into the house, Kane growled at him his hackles rising and his teeth baring.

Inuyasha bared his teeth back and hissed: " Fuck off Cujo"

Kagome gasped, "Don't talk to him like that!" Inuyasha raised a brow "Then tell him to back the hell off I'm not going to hurt you, but he's a different story."

"Hurt my dog and I swear I will kill you."

He looked over her with an appraising eye, And she was there, In a black nightie and purple bathrobe, hair wild and curly, lips flushed in anger. Eyes glinting.

"you've changed."

"Yeah that's what happens in four months."

He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Listen Kagome, I know your mad and you have a right to be. But –"

She stopped him before he could piss her off more. "Yeah I know I have a right to be mad, You let me run home in the freezing cold but let me point something out to you, you're the one that wanted me pregnant, so when I try to tell you I am you get mad at me and tell me to leave, you let me run home in freezing weather, You don't talk to me in four months and you change your facebook status to single! No, that's not how this works."

He flinched away, " I know, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was upset I was mad but what you did was wrong."

"You think I don't see that? You let that ruin us Inuyasha."

"we're runined? Does that mean you wont be with me, does that mean that 'Kane' man is it for you now." Inuyasha looked down, truly sad.

"Kane is the dogs name."

His head jerked up at once, and looked at the dog that was prowling around them, ready to attack Inuyasha.

"oh" his eyes filled with hope. "Does that mean your single still? You'll take me back?"

And that was when Kane chose to attack he leapt up higher than Kagome's head and attatched his mouth onto Inuyasha's shoulder in a death grip. Kagome screamed as blood dripped from Inuyasha's shoulder and Kane wouldn't let go, Inuyasha tried to pull him off but it only ripped the wounds.

"KANE OFF!"

The dog let go and fell to the ground on all fours, blood falling from the black hair around his mouth as he snarled at Inuyasha and took position in front of Kagome, who watched in horror as Inuyasha's shoulder dripped blood and through the holes in his red shirt you could see holes in his flesh were her dogs teeth sank into his shoulder.

Kagome moved around Kane to help Inuyasha, she yelled at Kane to stay as she pushed his jacket off and started helping him limp up the stairs to the full bathroom where there was a deep sink and first aid kit. They made it up the stairs with Kagome's hand pressed onto the large wound and Inuyasha's hand over hers.

She pushed him onto the toilet and yanked his shirt off, buttons skattering around the room. She filled up the sink with warm water and pulled out the first aid kit all the while trying not to oogle his chest.

Which was tawny and muscular and perfect.

One thing she missed she started dabbing at the wound with warm water to clean off some of the blood.

"oh my god Yash, baby I'm so sorry I had no idea he would do that. If I did I would have stopped him he's never done that before oh my gosh I-"

"You called me baby." He smiled at her, even through his pain.

"I missed that," He continued. " I missed your little pet names, and your massages, I missed your smile and the way if you don't like the way something smells or tastes your nose crinkles up, It's so cute, I missed the way it felt to lay by you, and I felt so cold without you I added lots of extra blankets to my bed, I missed the way you smelled, so sweet and seductive, I missed the way it felt waking up next to you and watching you sleep, I missed your cooking though it wasn't that good I guess I got used to it, I missed you opionion, and your love." He went on and on as her eyes watered up and she continued to bandage and clean the wound on his massive shoulder.

"And I love you and I'm so sorry, I just want to be here for out babies, and for me and you and I want to fix this, being without you for four months was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I just .. I just love you and I don't know how else to say it."

She shook her head over and over again, angry that she couldn't stop the tears from flying down her face with lightening speed.

He wrapped his arms around her, a feeling she thought she lost. And this her mouth was warm, pushed up against his plush ones, warm and wet the muscle in his mouth made an entrience to hers, beautiful and wonderful was what it felt like.

He broke apart from her, watched with humor she gasped for breath.

"Will you take me back?"

"I'll think about it."


	8. Chapter 8: Strangers

**Hey you guys Chapter 7 of Big Bad Dad**

**Chapter 7: Pressure **

**I do not own Inuyasha or this song **

_**My mom had been a rather crazy queen  
But not at all a sex machine  
She liked to keep her body clean, clean  
Thought the world to be quite obscene  
But she retired to her chamber  
And we remain quite strangers**_

A Doctor's appointment was a weird thing. Her Doctor, Dr. Randall was a kind woman, but some of the questions were kind of strange.

"Alright Ms. Higurashi your in your second Trimester, And really with these half demon babies inside you, you don't have much pregnancy left. "

"Dr. Randall?"

"Yes?"

"They don't move."

She blinked, "What?"

"They don't move, they don't kick, they don't do anything. I don't ever feel them." Her brow crinkled. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kagome shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered." The doctor had her lay down flat as she sent in for the ultrasound machine, she checked on the babies, checked their heart beats.

"They look fine." She said. "You know this happens a lot with woman pregnant with half demons. They don't move to have lots of strength when they get out." Dr. Randall told her, and then sent out the pictures so she could take pictures home to show her family, to show Kane – who was grounded and locked in the bathroom –

"The average demon pregnancy is about 26 weeks, but we're going to try to get you to hold it till about, 35 weeks, I know it's a lot but just to be sure because your not a full demon. And you're blood pressure is shooting up slowly. And if this continues we're going to put you on bed rest, I'm worried about you, you're babies aren't moving or anything."

Dr. Randall Sat down in one of the little stools, "You thought of any names yet, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Please call me Kagome, And Well I don't know I was thinking Rayven and Jullian or, something cool like that." She said smiling.

" You're going to be a wonderful mother Kagome." The doctor observed with a smile on her face, watching as Kagome rubbed a hand over her stomach.

"You look mighty happy whats going on today?" The doctor asked as she started filling out a chart.

"I've got a date." She announced, Dr. Randall Raised a brow, " I thought you were engaged."

"It's with my fiancée we're trying again – for the babies." Dr. Randall nodded as if she understood what Kagome was saying perfectly and they stood up, though it took Kagome a moment to get up.

"You can get dressed and go home, if anything happens give me a call day or night."

Kagome dressed slowly and dreaded having to take Kane on a walk with her sore feet.

{ 000}

Kagome had no idea what to wear, It was a tie between a dark blue dress that had a nice V- neck and showed off her newly grown breasts, or a black number that was a halter, still showed off a little cleavage but made her look so much more pregnant than she was, but for some reason she picked it.

Shoes simple black flats that helped her swollen feet, A group date, she reminded herself.

To a nice restaurant, with dancing and low lighting, Itialian food.

She looked at Kane who was looking at her with bright eyes – puppy dog eyes – that said mommy-please-don't-go

She ignored him. "Oh no you don't! your still grounded for attacking your fathe- I mean, my friend." Kane looked down as if shamed and limped on back to the front door, "Now I'm leaving you out of the bathroom but so help me god if anything is chewed on or you went potty on the floor your sleeping in the bath tub." She ordered the dog as she took her hair out of the pins and wished she could spray hair spray, but she couldn't- courtesy to pregnancy.

She shook out her curled, thick hair and applied little eye liner and blush and grabbed her D&G bag she got from the baby shower and started out the door. Still talking to the dog.

"Now, You have plenty of foods so don't go digging through my cabnets, and your still grounded so don't go calling all the neighbor hood dogs over for some type of party, you sit on the couch and watch TV and if someone tries to break in, eat their face. "

She locked him in and got into her car.

She was the last person to arrive, Sango and Ayame stood to great her, their circular table had menu's on it, and glasses of wine, one glass of water.

Miroku and Koga then stood up to greet her, Kissing her cheek she then sat down beside Inuyasha, looking over the menu, "Pregnancy looks great on you." Miroku said, and then laughed at Kagome's disdain at having to drink water. Stupid rich people getting to drink wine when they're not 21, stupid non pregnant woman who get to drink.

"how are you hon?" Ayame asked Kagome as they ordered an appetizer.

"I'm fine, tired."

"How's pregnancy?" Koga asked, then nudged Ayame.

"Its hard, swollen feet, tossing and turning, high blood pressure." She said, and then rolled her eyes. "The usual." She threw a glance at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye and was startled again by how sexy he looked, black and red were definitely his colors. His suit was perfectly made, Open, no tie.

His golden chest was in view, and Kagome had to fight off the urge to scratch the eye's out of the waitress who ogled him from her post.

Inuyasha Draped his arm over the back of her chair, his hand tangling in her hair. "You left Cujo by himself?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course I did what if someone breaks in?"

"What are you doing to do when we move back in together?"

He said when, not if.

"Take him with me."

"Oh no, He's not living with me." Inuyasha said, Miroku and Koga laughed, She then realized that no, she wasn't the last one there – Shippo showed up, his black and dark green suit brought out his eyes as he slid into the seat beside Kagome.

"What are we laughing at?" He asked ordering a drink, "Inuyasha doesn't want Cujo moving in with him with Kagome and he move back in together." Miroku answered.

"His name isn't Cujo." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha dropped his hand to hold hers.

"Whatever I don't want him living with me."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head, "What are you going to name her?" Sango asked, and It was then that Kagome realized they had no idea she was having twins, and that they were boys.

"Well I was thinking RAyven and Jillian." She said. "Oh you already have the middle name planned out?" Ayame said. Kagome laughed again "No, no. They have different names. And one of them is Rayven and One of them is Jillian."

"Twins! Two girls!" Ayame smiled a megawatt smile.

"No, two boys."

Inuyasha blinked "But they have girl names."

"Those are not girl names."

"Yes they are. Why would you name the boy Jillian?"

"That was a famous greek war god's name."

"I don't care, No. I will name the other one, his name is not going to be Jillian." Kagome pouted and Inuyasha took the opertunity to kiss her cheek, Sango's eyes warmed. "So, did you already have a baby shower?" Ayame asked, Kagome nodded yes, She gasped.

"I forgot to tell you! Your brother stopped by, what a nice man! He got me some cribs!" She said, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean he's nice to someone?"

"Yes, he's always nice to me." Inuyasha's eyes got bigger (If that was possible) " He hates me, I'm glad he's not completely heartless."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"No, I'm sure he does."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha placed a hand on her belly, And then the oddest thing happened, It jumped … It took her minuet to realize, He kicked.

One of them Kicked, Baby B. He kicked.

Kagome sat up really quick and placed a hand on her belly, the left side where baby B rested, "Aw! Does he do that often?" Sango asked, noticing the surprise on Inuyasha and Kagome's face.

"No, he never does that, he has never kicked before."

"Never?"

"Not once, I didn't think they ever would." But he was doing it now, Kicking up a storm. Tapping his little foot under Inuyasha's rough palm, for most of the night Inuyasha's palm was on her stomach and he didn't stop kicking, they tried baby A, but he wouldn't budge, he was stubborn, Like his mother, Miroku had commented.

The night had a bit of an awkward note after Shippo had shown up. But other than that,, nothing really went bad, Inuyasha and Kagome tried to dance but her belly was so big it was kind of hard to do so without trying to squish the babies in between them.

Inuyasha had been reluctant to let her drive home by herself, but she was the only one who hadn't had a drink.

When she got home Kane was hopping around happy to see her, his food and water bowl empty but otherwise anything was untouched, and he was still watching TV.

"You're such a good dog Kane" She pat his head, and couldn't help but wonder what made him attack Inuyasha the other day, Inuyasha wasn't posing a threat at all.

Kane looked at her with big neon blue eyes that begged her not to shove him into the bathroom. So she didn't, she was such a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

She hoped what Dr. Randall had said today was true, Hoped she was a good mother. For her two little angels.

Baby B kicked her again, as if to push her out of her doubts, while her and Baby A remained strangers.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9: Prisoner

**Hey you guys Chapter 8 of Big Bad Dad**

**There's kind of a time skip here sorry. It might seemed rushed but I want to get a chapter in before I go on vacation with my boyfriend : ) **

_Prisoner _

**I do not own Inuyasha or this song **

_**All of the prisoners serving life sentences  
Wait for the earth to suddenly shake  
For the walls to somehow suddenly come crumbling, tumbling and  
For the bars to somehow magically break**_

"Xavier." Inuyasha announced as they sat in a small desert café drinking chocolate drinks and going through baby paper work.

They still were not officially together again, they still had their moments when they hated each other – mostly she hated him – and they hadn't moved in together, and were still working out kinks but all in all they were trying to work things out – for the kids.

"I think baby B should be named Xavier." Kagome rubbed a hand over the spot were baby B wouldn't stop kicking her. Wanting out, probably.

"That's a good one, but I still like Jillian, but whatever you want." Inuyasha shook his head at the feminine name and continued to sign on to some papers.

(**A/N: If you're a guy and your name is Jillian I am sorry I'm not making fun of you or anything it really is a pretty name weather you're a girl or a guy. I don't mean it offensively.)**

"Xavier is a good strong name, I like it." He wrote the name down on a sticky note that they were keeping name idea's for baby B on, so far they had Xavier, Markus, Zacharias, Matthias. So many.

But Xavier seems to fit him well.

Kagome felt his foot tap her again, such an active child now. But Child A, well he didn't move. She was sure he was still alive in there, but he was the longer of the children, while newly named Xavier was a lot fatter, and easily exited when Inuyasha takes her out for Mexican food he goes nuts. But Rayven, just wasn't in the mood. He had a small little heart beat and a long body.

She was due in about a month, and felt like she was about ready to pop. Her stomach jutted out from her hips and was a smooth rounded surface.

Inuyasha had taken to tagging along during her doctor's appointments and loved listening to the babies heart beats.

He had their sonogram picture in his wallet next to her picture. Inuyasha had decided he would be the one to paint the twins rooms and their room was painted red, with black and gold Their beds were black cribs, with wrought iron roses wound around them.

Their rugs were black soft and fluffy. Of course Inuyasha then decided they would move in together and Kagome declined politely and he refused to let it be.

"Remind me this weekend would be a good time to go furniture shopping while you can still get on your feet, our house needs some serious remodeling. "

"our?"

"Yes, our." His voice was hard, the words low.

"Inuyasha I don't think that's a good-"

"Then what do you suggest? We wait until it's too late? Until the babies are born?"

"Inuyasha, we have four weeks."

"Yes, but what if the babies come before that?"

"I don't think they will be, and if they are it's okay you can just move in after."

"No it's not I need to be here for you, and your breast feeding right."

"No, I didn't plan on it."

"Why not?"

Kagome sighed, but was relieved that they were off of the 'move in' topic.

"Because I don't want to go all deflaited and if something happened to me I want them to be used to formula."

"What do you mean if something happened? And your not going to go all deflated."

"If something happened like I needed to be on medicine, or I was in an accident I don't want them to refuse formula."

Inuyasha glowered.

"Will you at least try it? And we can like mix in formula."

"Okay well whatever, We need to get a pump, I'm going to need to do that every two hours for the firsts couple of days, also we need one of those Boppy pillows, to help me feed the babies at once, Also, the doctor recommended that I get some of these things to store breast milk in."

"She also said baby A was going to need some premature clothes, she thinks he's going to be a tiny thing he has small feet."

Inuyasha continued scribbling on a piece of paper and nodding as she talked.

"Are you getting all this Yash?" She asked.

"Yes ,yes I am."

"Okay well, Since we're doing formula I'm going to need to fine formula that helps vision, growth and has lots of carbohydrates."

He nodded some more, she guessed he was trying to show he was still listening and not blowing her off – "Also, We need to get hurry up and get to those parenting classes." Kagome started gathering her purse as Inuyasha shoved things into his brief case as they headed out.

They had signed up for parenting classes on hint from her mother, they were young and had no idea what they were doing. So they signed up for a parenting class, one for females only, and one for males only.

They drove mostly in silence, Kagome read through the pamphlet, and then read through Inuyasha's pamphlet and had to stifle a laugh.

"You're going to watch a video."

He raised a dark silver brow. "What Kind of video."

"A pregnancy video, of a woman giving birth."

He literally paled, his tan skin shaded down to a pale white. "What?" He said, his voice surprised and grossed out.

"Don't worry."

Some of his color returned but he was still a hint green.

The building was massive and brick, They went their separate ways, Kagome kissed his cheek and wished him luck as she pushed into a classroom with big comfortable chairs.

Two big woman were seated there, Kagome sat on the black couch and shifted around a bit. "Uncomfortable?" One of the woman asked, with blond hair and chocolatey eyes – and a bright smile – "Yes, but I'm always uncomfortable now." The woman rolled her eyes and giggled.

"How far along are you?"

"about 25 weeks, and I'm only going until 35 weeks" Kagome said proudly and smiled as Xavier kicked her .

"Well, My name is Jade, I'm 25 wee-"

The instructor walked in and laughed. "Of course your all 25 weeks that's why I put you in this class so we are all in this same boat." The instructor was tall and thin, brown hair. "My name is Sakura, I'm your 25 weeks up instructor."

"Okay so in this class we have Kagome, Jade and Marie." Marie was a shy red head with a big belly.

"Right now here is what's going on inside you, you cant move around as easily, and your hair seems to be better looking, She weighs about the same as a rutabaga. And is growing hair, now if you have a demon child which is Kagome and Marie, your child already has a lot of hair and weighs about a couple ounces more than a rutabaga, they are long and lean, and but are still fat, And their wrinkles are slowly starting to fade."

The class went by smoothly they shared baby names, Marie's half demon ( fox demon) baby was going to be named Ailyn Lynn Chavapratt. They lived kind of close to Kagome's house, Jade's human baby girl was going to be named Amarie Louise Gentai.

"Rayven and Xavier." Kagome announced.

"Two! congratulations,, both boys? How lucky, I wanted a boy but I'm blessed with Amarie." Jade said, and rubbed her big stomach.

Sakura sat on the floor in front of them.

"What problems have you guys faced?"

"Well, My baby rejects all nutritional food." Jade said, Sakura rubbed her forehead. "I had the same problem when I had my first child Weston, He would not let me eat vegetables, try like V8, and lots of smoothies, ask your doctor for a supplement."

"Baby A, who is Rayven, wont Kick." Kagome admitted, her voice wavered, As much as it hurt to admit, she felt like Rayven didn't like her. He wouldn't kick or respond when she pet his side of her enormous belly.

"That's strange, I've never had that problem. All my kids were amazing kickers." The girls brow furrowed.

"I guess I'll have to look into that."

Kagome sighed. Until then, "We remain quite strangers." She stroked were his lay and hoped for him to respond.

**DUM DUM DUMMM I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU HANGING, IM GOING TO GREECE WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND HIS FAMILY AND I DON'T PLAN TO BRING MY LAP TOP. **

**SO ON YOUR REVIEW ANWSER at least THESE QUESTION:**

**Q: What do you think is going on with baby A?**

**Q: Do you have a better name?**

**Q: what kind of birth problems do you think Kagome is going to encounter? **

**Q: How do you think Inuyasha feels about the pregnancy? **


	10. Chapter 10: Different

**PLEASE READ : Let me just go ahead and admit it, I know shit about babies. Okay, Sadly enough I am a formal triplet, now a twin. But brother died some months back, I am the only girl sandwiched between two boys. Sadly enough, I know nothing about pregnancy's, let alone twin pregnancy. So give me a break here, the closest I've gotten to this was the birth of my kinda-sorta niece, the child of my kinda sorta sister in law. And her doctor was a dunce and said if a baby had big feet he was going to be born big. Right. I have now allowed anonymous reviewers. So right now I'm going off the internet to figure out stuff about babies so please cut me some slack. Of course the baby shower wasn't for Kagome, but her friends wanted to do something nice for her, and I know that there is no drug to get pregnant I made that up lol. **

**I don't own Inuyasha or the song. **

**LOVE THE REVIEWS THANK YOU! **

**Inuyasha's point of view**

**Chapter 10: **_**Different**_

_**Something different lingered in the shadows,  
Something dark burned her heart, **_

_**Something she loved, something she wouldn't let go of, something dark.**_

_**And different. **_

With Kagome's due date fast approaching Inuyasha had first father nerves. He walked into his parenting class with his hands clenched into nervous fists and his face burning.

Seriously, He wasn't just doing this for Kagome. He was just happy she took him back, sure he was mad. But he had no right to kick her out, no right to ignore her, none at all. She was his mate, the only one he will ever have. If it were back in the old days he would have the strongest demon in the village whip him for his insolence.

He took a seat next to three other men who looked just as nervous as he. The man who entered the room had a slobbering baby on over his shoulder, a blue towel under the babies slobbery mouth, his strong hand patting the baby.

"Tai doesn't burp much" He said, right as the baby let out a little burp and toothless giggle.

"In this class, this is what you're going to learn how to do." He set the baby in a little brown swing, and put his hands on his hips. "I know what you're thinking, parenting. God? Am I ready to be a parent. Let me tell your right now, been there done that, and yes. You are." He walked to the front of the room were a chalk board awaited him.

" Here's the thing, we humans are born to reproduce. And your male, two demons I see, and one human. Right now I would like you to introduce yourselves and tell me the name of your child."

"I'm Jun, my daughters name is going to be Ailyn Lynn Chavapratt. My wife's name is Marie." The fox demon scratched his dark brown hair and smiled a little.

The next man had black hair, that was kind of wavy and long, Human. "My name is Mayn Gentai, my babies name is Amarie Louis. My wife's name is Jade." He smiled big, excited.

Inuyasha scratched his head, rubbed his ear. "Yeah, my babies name's are going to be Rayven and Xavier."

The instructor looked surprised. "Twins? A boy and a girl? Wonderful." Inuyasha blushed.

"Two boys."

"Wow, How did she get away with naming him Rayven." The instructor, whose name was written on the chalk board. London, "I don't know. I didn't want to argue and it's not that bad." Inuyasha felt a hint of possessiveness for his mate and his child swell up in his chest.

"Well, as you can see I don't really have the manliest name ever either, So no big deal. It's kind of nice." The man smiled a bit, the baby in the swing cooed.

"Okay so first thing we are going to learn about today is bringing the baby home."

"Your baby is going to be in the hospital for a matter of days, when he gets home really all he is going to be doing is sleeping and eating, now your wife is going to be tired and hurting, whether she has a C-section or a natural, she's going to be hurting, what you can do to help is to be useful, don't just sit there. Get up and feed the baby, if you hear him crying in the night get up and go get him. Don't sit on your ass. "

Inuyasha starting taking mental notes.

"Now, a lot of people are going to want to come see him, Yes that's all fine and dandy but you need to put your foot down at some point and time, The baby needs to adjust and get used to his parents, There is no need for someone to be over with you guys twenty four seven." Inuyasha was in complete agreement.

"Any questions so far?"

"Does the baby sleep in our room or the nursery?"

"Your room, if not in your bed, in his crib, set it up in your room."

Kagome loved the cribs she had.

"Okay next step, You're going to be working, I read so on your applications, So this is what that means, when you get home your wife is going to be exhausted, she is going to be taking care of a baby all day long. So take him off her hands, don't say 'What's for dinner?' Go and check on how she's doing, take the baby off her hands, feed him and change him for the rest of the night, Inuyasha – I read your paper and saw that you work from like 6: 00 to 10: 00, let me tell you a little known fact, Demon children are often awake at night, so when you get home, take the baby."

The instructor started writing madly on the board. He wrote 'morning' 'afternoon' and 'night' and then and equal sign.

"I'm going to tell you what your wife is going to be doing all day while you sit behind a desk.

"How was the class?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the building hand in hand. "It was very informative."

"Does that mean you want to come back next time?"

He smiled. "oh yeah."

"I made two new friends, we decided after we had our children we would go out for drinks, and oh my gosh my instructor is so nice. She is like the nicest woman ever. I hope it's okay I invited her and her husband out to dinner with us sometime, and don't forget! We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, make sure my blood pressure is okay."

Inuyasha smiled as he looked at Kagome's happy face.

Jeez he missed that ,During that whole four months he more or less curled up in a pitiful ball and died. He missed her so much, and then when they spoke on the phone that time, and he didn't know Kane was a dog and he thought he was a man, Well something in him snapped – he had been waiting for Kagome to come to him – but after that, Well damn him he wanted to go over there and make sure some brute wasn't trying to take his woman and raise his kids.

Letting her go was one of the biggest mistakes he has ever made.

He would never do that again. As he got in the car his phone rang, his mom.

"What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me. I'm your mother, is that how you answer your phone? I sure hope not young man." He rolled his eyes.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Don't get smart with me boy, I just wanted to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha passed his phone to Kagome who popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Hey Izayoi, …. No I'm fine, ….. oh you know sitting over there pouting. …. Oh really? ….. how funny! I sure have to check that out. … oh really? Yes, ….. no not at all. … Yes thanks, it was nice talking to you honey."

She handed the phone back to Inuyasha with a frightening smirk on her face.

"Hey mom, what was that all about."

"Oh you know, checking on my baby. Well, I'll talk to you later." She clicked off suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" He asked in flat voice that made Kagome giggle, "I love how you assume I did something."

He smiled.

"You know what I love?"

"What?"

"How much you try to hide you didn't do anthing."

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what else I love?" He asked after a few moments.

"What's that?"

"I love you, so much." Kagome smiled and leaned back in her chair and rubbed the spot were baby A rested peacefully, or not. They wouldn't know, he didn't respond.

He knew Kagome was upset about that, He knew she was doubting her parenting abilities because of it. She thought she was somehow failing being a parent because her baby wouldn't respond to her, but Inuyasha had a feeling that it's not that he couldn't respond, or just wouldn't.

When Inuyasha set his hand on Kagome' s growing belly, on the side were baby A resided he felt power, he didn't tell Kagome – not wanting to freak her out. But he had a feeling baby A was going to be a force to be reckoned with, He was strong, It was almost like hew as in some type of hibernation saving his strength and Inuyasha knew he was strong, he felt it pulsing, when he laid next to Kagome, on her right side where he lay, he felt it.

He knew that if he had some type of way to see the babies aura he knew the left side, where Xavier was would be pure blue energy, strong and unwavering. But he for some reason thought Rayven's would be a thick crimson stream of vibrating strong energy.

Inuyasha had a feeling he was growing strong and fast in there, and was going to be some type of beautiful monster when he came out.

_**Somewhere in Sesshomaru's home, he lay thinking.**_

Sesshomaru rubbed a hand on his head and thought, about Kagome.

The girl was interesting enough but that's not what he was focused on, she was brewing something inside her stomach, something so powerful it had set him back, when he went to baby shower and laid a hand on Kagome, something from the right side of her body almost sent him into full protection mode over his person.

Something powerful, and dark.

Something named Rayven, He was strong.

That Sesshomaru could tell from a fact, He was in some type of containment, and Sesshomaru knew that when he came out he was going to be a beast of the night. And he had a bad feeling, that somehow – someway. Rayven was sucking the life strength out of his twin, because though baby B was strong, he was not nearly as strong as his brother.

Baby B was like a ray of light.

While baby A was like a full moon on a werewolves night.

Something had pushed his inner beast back when he laid a hand on Kagome, as if to say 'back off the property.'

Rayven was going to be a mama's boy.

And maybe something else entirely.

END

_**Review review review review. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Time

**Please read (again): Okay so pretty much the chapter lengths are about 7 pages long when I type them,. I'm going to try to put more detail in them but I really am not good at going over seven pages, sorry. Once again give me a break on this whole pregnancy stuff. I've never gone through it and even though I'm a former triplet doesn't mean I know everything about twin children. I chose the name Rayven because that was the name of my brother that passed. **

**I've been googling baby stuff and so far I think I have not been doing to bad, just minor errors. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love, love love it. You guys are like the best supporters in the universe. I LOVE IT! Keep on doing it, I'm trying to reach 100 reviews like I did on BBW. **

**By the way, If you haven't read any of my other stories check them out, so far so good! **

**I do not own Inuyasha or this song or poem **

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

**Chapter 11: Time **

Kagome felt strange, She woke up on that Saturday in the middle of her 27th (Yes kind of a time skip) week and felt off kilter, All through the day she felt this, She stared at the resent ultrasound pictures on the refrigerator, Her children had huge eyes, big hands and big feet.

Like their father who was upstairs sleeping, they were about two pounds now. Her feet were swollen and she had to pee every two seconds but she felt like it was all worth it.

Kane watched her from in front of the stove, he refused to sleep in the bed with her when Inuyasha was over, Kagome drank her glass of water slowly and put it in the refrigerator and huffed back up the stairs, going up the stairs became a chore, a sweaty hard chore, she held tight to the rail as she started up the stairs.

When she finally reached her room Inuyasha was snoring happily, in pajama pants and no shirt the father of her children was a sight to behold. All gold and silver, she hoped her children had silver hair too, and with the amazing amount of heart burn she had going on she knew they would come out with a full head of hair.

She hoped those big eyes were gold.

Kagome slid back into the sheets, snuggling into inuyasha's back with a bit of trouble, her large stomach was right in the way.

Inuyasha was going to be a good father, Kagome decided a couple weeks ago. The babies already liked him, correction baby.

Xavier had taken a strong liking to Inuyasha, everytime he put his hand on her stomach Xavier gave him a strong kick, no one was really surprised any more when Rayven didn't respond to them.

Inuyasha loved to go to her doctor's appointments and listen to the babies heartbeats, but he was also very scared.

His mother almost died during the birth of him and he had this fear that Kagome was going to do so as well, The doctor had assured him that Kagome was very healthy and the babies were extraordinary but he was just nervous.

He had called up many doctors from all around to ask questions and risks, He was around all the time, and wouldn't let her go an hour without eating.

She was due on week 35, Demon children progressed faster than human children so it would actually be normal, kind of late even.

Every now and then she felt pressure on her back and got kind of frightened her doctor had walked her through the many steps of labor.

Braxton Hicks Contractions and all.

Xavier gave her a strong kick as she turned tried to get comfortable.

It was pretty much impossible.

Her stomach was so huge now, it showed up 2 minutes before her.

When she awoke at six o'clock that morning she had nothing better to do that day, she didn't work as much now that she was really pregnant so really she just spent most of her time at home, or shopping or doing something but today was going to be a boring day, She watched from the bed as Inuyasha slid on his suit jacket, promising to come home at lunch to check on her.

She loaded up his brief case and watched him drive off in the Bentley.

She was now rushed with a feeling of absolute emptiness, she looked at her check list, scrolled down slowly, she only had a couple more things to do, She had to sort baby clothes, put them away in the closet, she had to make up the babies bed, finish setting all the stuff up.

She had more papers to go through, and cards to sign that are going to be sent to her family in Greece.

She started in on the babies room, throwing stuff together and putting things away, Kane watched with disinterest and chewed on his paws.

"You know Kane I just don't know what to do with that Rayven." She said, talking to her dog. Great.

"I just have a strange feeling about him, I don't know if he just doesn't like me or what. He has a strong heartbeat, and his eyes are usually wide open. But he doesn't really move around a lot, and if he's ever kicked I haven't felt it, The doctor said he just really wants to get out and Inuyasha says that He's just saving up his energy to be able to kick his brother's ass when he gets out but I don't think so." She said.

Putting baby socks in the top drawers, sitting down in the comfortable rocking chair as she worked.

"I think something's going on with him, you know when I first figured out I was pregnant I didn't know he was there, the doctor told me I was having one baby. Which is Xavier today, and I seriously thought that, until like my first ultrasound and we saw baby two but you know what was really weird? It was like their heartbeats were one. You know, not two separate people but one. And that's why the doctor that I was having one. It was kind of like he just appeared." She said. And patted his side of her giant belly.

"Inuyasha says he's saving up his energy but I don't know about that. I think he's up to something , I mean if he had so much energy don't you think he would be kicking? I think he's strong. Stronger than he should be, And I don't think Inuyasha is telling me everything I want to know. "

She patted her belly again.

"You know what's really weird I feel him, like not kicking but I feel like he knows he's not normal and he's here for a reason you know? Strange." She said and finished up folding up clothes.

The doorbell sounded about 45 minutes later, Kagome huffed down the stairs, a delivery man stood at the door looking flustered and tired, a bouquet of red roses in his arms.

She squealed.

"Here you go ma'am, just sign there." He handed her a piece of paper to sign she giggled it and signed it as the delivery boy shook his head and chuckled. "Thank you." She said and shut the door he waved and got into his flower truck.

Kane looked at the flowers quizzically

She dialed Inuyasha moment later.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" He answered on the second ring. The line was silent.

"Shouldn't have what?"

"You know what you did, oh you are so sweet!" She said, the line was quiet again.

"Kagome what are you talking about?"

"The flowers you sent me." She said, the excitement leaving her voice.

"I didn't send you any flowers." He said, his voice wispy

"oh, then who did." She asked.

"I don't know I'll call around you stay by the phone, and make that mutt useful, stay with him. I've got a bad feeling."

He hung up then, Kagome went to sit on the couch, she turned on the television to the baby channel and watched as a woman on the television taught an audience how to use the pump.

She waited by the phone, but when it rang it still scared the crap out of her.

"Was there a card?" It wasn't Inuyasha, it was Koga. "Uh, yes but I didn't read it."

"Go get it and tell me what it says."

She picked up the card off of the coffee' table and read out loud.

"' _you have escaped my heart once, but through the slippery clutches of the night I will have you again.'" _

The line went tense and silent "Okay I'm on my way, you stay in the house make sure the door is locked, and windows too, stay in the living room, don't go upstairs, stay in the open. I mean it. I'm going to be there in five minuets flat." He hung up the phone, her heart rate picked up as Xavier kicked her, worried.

She rubbed her belly, calming her babies.

"Don't you worry, Mommy's not going to let anyone hurt you." She said to them, Koga's sleek black car came into view through the big window out front, he knocked once and walked in, Kane stalked up and growled at the man.

She snapped at him. "Stop it Kane or your getting locked in the bathroom." He looked at Koga, discouraged he couldn't tear the man's leg off and went to lay in front of the television.

"alright, show me the letter and the flowers, and tell me about the delivery boy, was he nervous? What?" She went through the story with him then, and then how she called Inuyasha while he examined the flowers and the note, pulling out some strange tools, and then he sniffed it.

"No one I've met." He murmured.

"Okay what's the big deal, They probably got the wrong house or something, it's not like my name was one it or anything, it was probably a mistake on the delivery boy, he was like 13 years old anyway." She said, "Whatever I don't think this is a mistake, do you know anyone who would say that too you?" She thought for a quick moment.

" No, no one would say that."

He thought for a moment, "What about that guy? The one who .. you know? The guy who helped Naraku?" Kagome blinked.

"Last I heard Anna had ratted on him."

"When was the last time you talked to Anna?"

"I haven't talked to her since the night of that dance, I thought about visiting her in that asylum she was sent too but no thanks." She said.

"I think you should." Koga said, Kagome blinked. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Try to get some information out of her. Ask her about the man she 'ratted' on, ask her why she did it." Kagome was confused.

"Why would I ask her that, I know why she did it. She was a jealous bitch." She said, and then automatically felt bad, she did kind of rub Inuyasha in Anna's face, but Anna took it too far.

"Okay I take that back" Kagome said "She was just upset, and I mean I would be to, but She took it a bit too far and she is sorry." Kagome said.

Koga rolled his eyes "Your to forgiving Kagome. You forgave Inuyasha and now your forgiving this girl, she tried to get some guy to rape you Kagome. That's very serious."

"She mentally ill." Kagome argued back.

"No she knows right from wrong, and she was wrong, She was angry and had no where to put her anger but on you and you didn't deserve that. Nobody deserves that, she was a crazy jealous woman."Koga said, putting the note in a ziplock bag and patting Kane on his angry head.

"Exactly mentally ill, besides I never said I forgave her, I simply said that I kind of understand how she was feeling." Kagome said and started to show Koga to the door.

"Honestly I don't think It's a big deal right now, It seems like this person is really low key I don't think they would hurt you or anything, It's probably from someone in highschool who had a crush on you, Don't worry to much, I don't want you hurting my nephews" Koga smiled and patted her stomach.

She sent him off with a kiss on his cheek and a bad feeling in her stomach.

**END**

_**Dear Sailor Peach: Thanks for being such a good reviewer even through your constructive criticism I see that your just trying to help. I apologize that I can't longer chapter, I'm going to go back and try to fix some of the holes that you mentioned. Thank you for being such an honest reviewer I really appreciate and respect your input. **_

**DON'T FORGET TO READ MY NEWEST STORY 'BRAILLE' and review review review **

**Actually Peter is really doing most of the writing for that one I'm kind of just posting and giving ideas. So thank you for that. It's kind of cool to see the difference between me and peter and our writing styles. **


	12. Chapter 12: Inside

**Please read (again):Thanks so much for all the support and reviews I appreciate everyone of you.**

**I've been googling baby stuff and so far I think I have not been doing to bad, just minor errors. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love, love love it. You guys are like the best supporters in the universe. I LOVE IT! Keep on doing it, I'm trying to reach 100 reviews like I did on BBW. **

**By the way, If you haven't read any of my other stories check them out, so far so good! **

**I do not own Inuyasha or this song or poem **

**Chapter 12: Inside **

_**I went Insane with long intervals of horrible sanity. ~ EAP **_

It had been a long time since Kagome had seen Anna Kohl.

When she had gotten to Rolling River asylum she didn't know what to expect. The guard at the door eyed her warily, She was wearing a black loose polka dotted dress, her belly jutting out, Her feet in flaps her hair long and straight, but better looking, Kagome had just recently noticed, Pregnancy was doing her good.

She had a healthy glow to her cheeks, her hair was luscious and thick, she looked good pregnant.

The guard held the door open for her as she walked in she thanked him and walked straight to the receptions desk where a woman with graying hair and tired eyes peered at her.

"Hey ma'am do you need something?" She asked, politely. Kagome smiled. "Yes, I'm here to visit an old friend." She said, The woman smiled "What's her name honey?"

"Anna Kohl, she was admitted about a year and half ago." She said, the woman typed up the name on the computer, the room was silent for a moment.

"Okay I'm going to call someone to get her in a room where you can talk." She said, she picked up the phone then. "Hey security? Can you get number 21877 into a room, her friend is here to talk to her. And make sure the woman is on her best behavior this girl is pregnant." She was silent while the security talked to her. "Alright yes she's down in reception come get her." The woman said cheerfully and hung up.

"Alright sweetie, The head security officer is on his way to walk you up." The woman grew silent "How far along are you?" The woman gestured to Kagome's bulging stomach.

"I'm about seven months along. Almost there." She rubbed her belly and smiled. "Aw, I've been done having kids for years,, I'm a grandmother now" She said, blushing. "Oh how wonderful." Kagome said, and the next silence was a happy one.

The security guard who came to walk her up was a burly man, all thick muscle and blond hair, a young man.

As they were walking his wandering eyes started to bother her, who checked out a pregnant woman?

"So, When's the baby due?" He asked, his perverted eyes tracing over her curves.

"In a couple months."

"Oh that's so sweet, What are you going to name it?"

"Their names are going to be Rayven and Xavier." She said, patting her stomach.

"Twins congratulations, you must be very excited."

"Yes, me and my fiancée."

The man didn't look discouraged by the name.

"oh, well I hope things go great, if you need any help just call though I'm sure she wont hurt you shes a tiny quiet thing." The man said.

Kagome pushed into the room that was like a police interrogation room. Anna sat in a hard metal chair, there was a soft more comfortable looking one for her to sit in, Anna's dark chocolate eyes followed her as she started to sit, it took her a moment and an awakward chuckle.

The room was silent as the door clapped shut, a guard stood at the door.

"So how are you Anna?" She asked Anna looked at with sad eyes.

"I've been better."

"So what happened I mean, why are you in here?"

"Your lawyer was going to put me in jail for 30 years, But I had a really good attorney too, they claimed mental illness and now I'm trapped here – In Rolling Rivers." She said.

"Thirty years!"

"Assult, two counts of attempt murder, accessory to crime, accessory to rape, Grand theft auto, running from the police, assult on a police officer, And one more." She said. And sniffed, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I wanted to go to jail. They wouldn't let me, They said I was mentally ill, But I deserve punishment I'm getting. I was wrong Kagome, I've wanted to tell you that ever since then, I hurt you. I was just jealous I wanted something to go wrong in your life. I wanted something big to happen to you to bring you down from that cloud in heaven you were living on."

Kagome stopped her. "I'm not saying I forgive you, I'm saying I understand." She said and reached her hand across the table for Anna's.

Anna's small pale hand gripped hers with broken friendship.

"So, pregnant huh?" Anna said, staring sadly at Kagome's giant belly.

"Yes, about seven months along now, They're growing fast and strong." She said, Anna's red eye brows shot up, "Twins, aw, That is so sweet Kagome." Anna said, grinning. "Your going to be a mom, when's the due date?"

"Um, Soon" Kagome laughed. "We don't really have an exact date we're kind of just going on you know when they want to come out." Kagome said, Anna's eyes softened.

"Anna I came here for a couple reasons' today and one of them was to ask you some questions." She said, Anna stiffened. "Don't worry, I'm not going to call my Lawyer or anything, I just want to know some things about that night." She said, Anna nodded.

"I need to know who Wayne was." A look on confusion passed Anna's face briefly before understanding flooded her face.

"His name isn't Wayne, he lied to me. His name is Vlad." She said. Her voice quivering. "Anna, I need you to tell me everything you know about Vlad." Kagome said.

"Why?"

"Because I think he tried to contact me, But I cant be sure until you tell me about him and how he knows me."

Anna cleared her throat "When Naraku first approached me about it, Vlad wasn't with him, he said that he had a friend that could help me with my problem, when I first met Vlad he was really nice."

"Anna did Vlad go to our school?"

"No"

"Did he know me."

"Yes."

"I don't understand"

"He didn't got to our school, but do you remember when we used to go to parties, He was there all of the time he said he had a crush on you and when he asked you to dance you said he wasn't good enough."

Anna shook her head. "I should have known it was a lie, you would never talk like that too anyone." Anna's eyes starting tearing up.

"Oh god, I didn't know what he was going to do. He seemed sweet, I even secretly dated him for a week, because we were planning for a month. I gave my virginity to him." Tears started coming down her cheeks.

"He told me such nice things, He said he was just going to touch you a little, not rape you. He said that it was going to be okay, and that after that happened we could just leave, or he would say I wasn't involved. When we got you from the dance, I started to worry when Naraku tied you up and stuff. I thought you know it was just for show, He said they were going to scare you a little into thinking they were going to kill you but they wouldn't actually do it. When Naraku brought a knife to the dance I thought it was just to scare you I didn't think he would use it." The tip of Anna's nose was red and dripping and her eyes were pouring as well.

"When they started to touch you and Vlad started undoing his pants I asked him what he was doing, and then you attacked and starting running, They told me to chase you so I did, all I knew is that if you got away they might hurt me, or you might tell the police so I started running after you. And then that brown haired girl tackled me and threw me down, I tried to tell her to find Vlad but she slapped a hand over my mouth and then I just couldn't stop crying"

Kagome rubbed Anna's hand.

"I was hoping to see you in court to apologize but they put up a four mile radius thing, and a restraining order, and then you never showed up in court, They had that one guy in there, and Then Inuyasha's family and then they put in me jail for like a month and then here. I wanted to see you and explain to you but I couldn't find you. And They wouldn't let me talk to you."

Anna sobbed uncontrollably.

"Anna stop this crying, I know you made a mistake, and one day I may be able to forgive you, maybe. But right now I need you to tell me everything about Mr. Vlad."

"He's from Germany, Naraku said he was like a professional something-or-other. I remember him talking about this place that he stayed, and stuff, I can remember the address. Do you have a piece of paper." Kagome took out her phone and went to notepad.

"It's 1455 Millensilk drive" She dropped her phone back in her purse.

"oh here, I've got some stuff for you."

Kagome pulled out a small wallet sized scrap book, Inside pictures of their childhood, their high school years, her parents, and Kagome's ultrasound photos.

"I want you to have this, I'll come back and visit, maybe bring you some brownies or something. Kagome stood and so did Anna, Anna embraced her best she could.

"I'm so sorry, I will do anything for you to forgive me."

"you know what would be great, I left my number down in reception, If you remember anything about Vlad or Naraku I need you to call and tell me. Thank you Anna."

Kagome exited the room before Anna could see the tear slide down her cheek because she realized she would never be able to forgive her old best friend.

**END**

_**PLEASE READ : I'm hoping you guys have checked out my new story 'Braille' **_

_**Please review **_


	13. Chapter 13: Twisted

**I know! It's been awhile, but me and Peter were having troubles I seriously thought that we were going to break up and I was a mess, you would not want me writing, I was just crying and sobbing and screaming that whole like two weeks. And then he asked me out again, and stuff so now all is well, but all I know is – I would not be able to write without my Peter-Boo. **

**and then like my account stopped working, and I was just so not in the mood to write, So I'm going to update right now, check out my new story 'Braille' Thanks so much. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**This is not going to be a long chapter you guys, sorry. **

**Inuyasha's PoV (Partially written by Peter-boo) **

**Chapter 13: **_Twisted _

_**His lover for her was a twisted thing, He wouldn't let anyone have her but him, He would kill anyone who touched her, and he wouldn't – no couldn't – live without her, They would be together, and Till death would they part. **_

The Love he had for her, was no classic love.

It was twisted, it was insane, it was unevitable, she was temptation in it's purest form, She was sex, she was love, she was irresistible, she was straight lust.

He had to have her

To touch and taste

Through sickness and health

Through day or night

For the love of all that was holy, he needed her.

And he was insatiable.

Everything about her made him hard, harder than any other woman was capable of, Even pregnant, She was the sexiest thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Her body was curvy and wonderful, not flat and strait, she had curves and crevices.

_But that wasn't the only thing _

She was gentle, she was caring and kind, she was everything, She gave money to the homeless, she donates money to all girl scouts and boy scouts.

She almost cried when she went into the animal shelter, She picks up stray animals and feeds them, She makes sure her dog has everything he needs, she makes sure Inuyasha is all set and ready to go for anything.

She cooks dinner for him most nights, she lets him watch whatever he wants, whenever he wants, she picks out his suits, she runs his dry cleaning, she edits his papers, she calls in his lunch at work, she cleans the house every day, and all he does is pay the damn bills.

What would happen if he didn't have her?

He would go _fucking insane. _

When she was gone, all he could think about was her, twenty four seven,

all the time, she was in his dreams, his mind, his everyday activities, and he felt horrible – fucking terrible – For letting her go, and all he wanted was her back, and then he heard her talking to Sango – About someone named Kane, and he thought it was a man, and all he could think about was ripping that man to shreds and leaving him bleeding on the floor, as he showed Kagome just how much she was his.

And then he found out it was a dog, and she was pregnant.

Very pregnant, and very alone.

And that was just something he couldn't allow, He was going to take care of his mate and his cubs, next week was the day, she would go in the hospital, stay there for a day, have her C-section, stay for another three days,

and bring home two healthy pups.

Fuck yes,

This was his only problem: What if something happened?

While they were doing their little C-section thing what if they hit something important and she bleeds out right there on the table?

What if the babies weren't okay?

What if something really was wrong with baby A? What if he was a still born? Or a vegetable?

What If they were too small and had to stay longer?

What if Kagome could feel the pain during the surgery?

He already knew he wasn't going to be able to be in the room – He ran the risk of knocking the scalpel out of the doctors hand and snapping his neck for cutting Kagome.

He was going to wait in the hall, The guys were going to wait with him, Kagome was going in the room with her aunt, Her mom didn't want to see Kagome in surgery.

They had the whole baby room mapped out, and for the first cold weeks Inuyasha was going to be at home with her,

but then he had to get back to work and she got a couple months out of work, still paid that is.

Life was going to crazy,

was what the instructor told him, life was going to get hectic,

somedays your going to wonder how you ever got yourself in the situation you got yourself in.

But you'd_ never_ regret it.

He just wished they could get it over with.

He wished she would stop throwing up and being miserable with swollen feet and the fear of high blood pressure.

Life was going to be crazy, said again.

Miroku and Koga were happy to be god fathers .

Shippo wasn't asked to be one. Big surprise there, He had forgiven Shippo a long time ago, he didn't think Kagome was going to ever forgive the poor guy

Kagome's mother and Izayoi were collaborating every chance they could about the baby and the pregnancy.

They loved each other.

Rayven and Xavier.

In all honesty he was almost bouncing off the walls ready to meet his sons, ready to teach them things they would need to know, ready to hold them, and care for them.

Truthfully, He's always wanted a house full of children, his dream was always four boys and one girl, he didn't know how he would act with a daughter, What would he possibly say when she got her first boyfriend?

'uh, no way.'

Couldn't do it.

He liked the idea of sons.

at first he was warming up to having a daughter before he found out Kagome was pregnant but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted boys.

And the more he thought about children, the happier he got.

He was going to love being a father, now his only problem was, Is he going to be a good one?

What was he supposed to do for discipline?

What if they didn't eat their vegetable?

What if they lipped of to their mother?

What was he supposed to do?

What if he got a call from their teacher and they were hitting another kid?

What if they were made fun of, what was he supposed to say to them? What was he supposed to do if they got injured? Or hurt? Or anything!

Another big fear,

Inuyasha hoped he wasn't like his father.

Though his father had always been good to him, it was Sesshomaru he had felt for.

He was a very intriguing man with strange faults, he would lock himself in his study for hours, he had some mean anger issues and liked to ignore his family for days on end, though what Inuyasha had heard was that it used to be worse.

When he was married to his first wife

A surprisingly changeling woman,

Sesshomaru's mom.

It was said at first it was great, they were a happy couple, they were wealthy, lucky and had a perfect baby, but the flame just died away, They would fight a lot and eventually he succumbed to his desire for Inuyasha's mom.

And left Sesshomaru's mother high and dry.

His mother was a human, a new expirence and already pregnant with Inuyasha by the time she moved in.

Inuyasha's mother,

Who never really got over the guilt of ruining Sesshomaru's childhood.

And Inuyasha felt for her, how must it feel to know that you stole the youth of a boy and split a relationship, bringing another bastard into the world.

Well not anymore.

Inuyasha looked down at his nails that were the claws of a full werewolf.

His sons would be strong, just like their father, hopefully.

He wondered how he was supposed to split the pack once the cubs were born, half and half? Naw.

Maybe they would fight for it, maybe he would establish two packs. Who knew.

All he knew was, he hoped Kagome was going to be okay, he hoped she would stick out the pain or whatever would happen because if she didn't, he wouldn't either.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MY LOVES! **

**AND ILL UPDATE LIKE NEXT WEEK OR SO. **


	14. Chapter 14: Get Happy

**Hey I am so sorry I have not updated but here's my dilemma: I didn't know how to go about this whole giving birth thing in this story, I didn't want to sound like an idiot, and as you know, last chapter was the last chapter Kagome was going to be pregnant. This chapter was meant to be fast, trust me. I do not own Inuyasha or that song or quote. **

**Okay so here's chapter fourteen **

_A baby is God's opinion that life should go on. __**by Carl Sandburg**_

_Forget your troubles c'mon get happy,  
you better chase all your cares away.  
Shout hallejulah c'mon get happy  
get ready for the judgement day._

the sun is shinin c'mon get happy,  
the Lord is waitin to take your hand.  
shout hallejulah c'mon get happy,  
we're going to the promise land

We're headin across the river to  
wash your sins away in the tide.  
it's all so peaceful on the other side.

Forget your troubles c'mon get happy,  
you better chase all your cares away.  
shout hallejulah c'mon get happy,  
get ready for the judgement day.

Forget your troubles c'mon get happy  
chase ya cares away.  
hallelu get happy,  
before the judgement day.

The sun is shinin c'mon get happy,  
the Lord is waitin to take your hand.  
shout hallejulah c'mon get happy,  
we're gunna be goin to the promise land.

were headin cross the river,  
wash you're sins away in the tide.  
it's quiet and peaceful on the other side.

forget your troubles get happy,  
your cares fly away.  
shout hallejulah get happy get ready for your judgement day.

c'mon get happy,  
chase your cares away.  
shout hallejulah cmon get happy,  
get ready for the judgment day

The sun is shining c'mon get happy,  
Lord is waiting to take your hand.  
hallejulah c'mon get happy,  
we're going to the promise land.

headin 'cross the river,  
throw your sins away in the tide.  
it's all so peaceful on the other side-

shout hallelujah c'mon get happy,  
ya better chase all your cares away.  
shout hallejulah c'mon get happy,  
get ready-get ready-get ready,  
for the judgment day.

_**Chapter 14:Get Happy **_

It was as if more and more people kept showing up, Kagome thought as her wheel chair cruised across the hospital floor the Labor and delivery section of the hospital, so far it was three nurses, Inuyasha, Her mother, His mother, His Father, Miroku, Kouga, Sango, Shippo, Ayame, Souta, and most recently Sesshomaru.

The attention was never ending, but it wasn't the RIGHT type of attention.

They met the doctor at the arch way of the room she would be staying in.

"Wow you certainly brought a crowed, Okay only two people in the room at a time." Kagome tried to stand up from the wheel chair, Only to be forced back down by god who knows hands.

"Listen up, we have about two hours before the C-section, every moment of that is going to be spend working, we don't have time to waste."

Kagome heard the bustling going on outside of her door and knew that to be the truth, and then the nerves,

Lots of them.

"you look calm for someone in your position" Her mother said from her post in a bed side chair,

"Really because that is so not the case." She said, her voice quivered.

"It's going to be okay, they know what they're doing. " Kagome rolled her eyes " I knew that, I just wonder if I'm ready."

"You are don't worry, You wont feel a thing."

"Not about the surgery mom" She hinted.

"oh, I think You'll be a wonderful mom." She said. And then her eyes got sad, "Better than me."

Kagome had long since forgiven her mother for her past, … Insanity.

There was really no reason for it, Paranoia, Saddness and depression made her a susceptible target for .. I don't know, Mania.

Kagome squeezed her moms hand, and suddenly felt like she was on death row, She wanted to know things she hadn't thought of before, Had that girl from second grade ever forgiven her for sticking gum in her hair, Did her fifth grade teacher ever get her love letter, Did she even pass that last chemistry test?

A whole hour passed just like that, Thinking of things she had done in the past while people buzzed in and out, checking her blood pressure, checking her babies, talking to Inuyasha, doing paper work, asking her questions she only barely remembered.

It was about an hour and thirty minutes later, when the gurney came for her, she slipped of the bed she was on and onto the stretcher, her heart beating a mile a minute wondering if she was ready for this.

Or was this just going to be a bust?

And there was the big group again, Why wouldn't they just leave, they were making her nervous.

The Doctor started to explain the procedure again as they set up the room and it was just her and her mother in the room, Inuyasha couldn't be in the room because of his extreme protective instincts.

"Okay, I need you to take some deep breaths" He said, Kagome did, and it was true, she didn't feel a thing, But another thing that was also true was that she wouldn't be able to take a single breath until she heard her babies cry.

The doctor was talking through the procedure.

It didn't feel real, after all of this, Inuyasha kicking her out, her being on her own, getting back with Inuyasha, that mail, it was just going too fast.

The Lower half of Kagome's abdomen was being swabbed down.

The Surgical Team was about eleven people,

"We Made a Horizontal Skin Incision."

Kagome Blinked away tears of … who knew.

"Okay, No need to freak out." The Doctor said, looking at her blood pressure,

"We want you to stay calm, Okay? Let me talk you through this, Right now, we are trying to get to your baby, we are cutting away skin and fat. I know it sounds scary but It's going to be okay."

It was a miracle, Suddenly Kagome Started to believe him.

It was a while later until he spoke again, "Okay we are Cauterizing the incision so we don't have any excessive bleeding."

Kagome took another really deep breath.

This next time, she heard a female voice, "Parting the abdominal muscles."

Kagome's breath quickened, where they close?

Could they see her babies?

"We are making a final incision in the uterus, you are doing great." The doctor assured.

"Birth is Moments away."

It was a weird sensation, She could feel the tug and pull of their hands, but it didn't hurt, no this wasn't pain that was building in her chest, It was impatience.

"Okay, Here's your big moment, Guiding out the head of baby B"

The next voice she heard was one that soothed her, "Kagome?" It was Doctor Randall, "Baby B is being suctioned, He's absolutely beautiful."

It was like the air being released from balloon, it was like pressure being released, Baby B, Xavier, was out.

And He cried.

It was like the sunlight breaking through the clouds, to hear his voice singing out his life.

"He's a big boy!"Doctor Randall Exclaimed, some nurses and the doctor laughed. Kagome felt tears rolling down her cheeks, her moms hand squeezed hers.

There was a slight pull once more as the pressure was yanked from her grasp again, "Okay, Suctioning baby A" Kagome tensed, This was the part she'd been worried for.

It was when she heard his special wail, when she let out her first calm breath since she found out she was pregnant.

"Okay we cut and clamped the Umbilical cord."

"The Anesthesiologist is giving you an anti-biotic, Don't worry, It's just to help prevent infection."

"This may sound like a shock to you" Doctor Randall Continued, "But guess what, It took only ten minuets to deliver your baby, Just deliver though"

"Okay we are cleaning and weighing your angels as we speak! My god, they are gorgeous!" Kagome swallowed hard, " And they are both … 5.4 pounds! Jesus Kagome I don't know how you did it!" Doctor Randall said.

It seemed like a long time before they showed Kagome her babies, Baby B was kind of chubby with long fingered hands and gold eyes, and guess what? Silver hair just like his daddy.

And baby A was, well … just like her, Hair darker than night, and eyes a strange mix between chocolate and gold. He didn't cry, he just started his big eyes looked … strangely knowing.

Soon The doctor announced they delivered the placental Sack and started close up shop.

Life would have to get better, Kagome thought, no more kidding around, as watched as her babies where wheeled from the room to go see their father, Kagome knew she would do anything to see her children smile for the rest of her life.


	15. Chapter 15: Plans and personalities

**So I know you don't really care but here's why I didn't update: My Laptop broke, and when I say broke I mean crashed, all information out the window and GONE! It wasn't pretty, any chapters I had written and/or was working on was now lost to death that was my crashed laptop. It laid in heap on my desk before my estranged Grandfather (Bless His Soul) Took me out to get a laptop about a month later. I sat staring at my old hunk of trash on my desk and wondered what I was to do with it and how was I to get anything back off of it, When my brother, a former computer programmer and recently dated Police Officer, came over and seemingly sucked the information right out of the old piece of junk. Although I couldn't save some of my stories, I did save pictures and my chapter plans. **

**BTW: I am looking for a Beta-reader for Spelling/Grammer, Story/plot, and help with time management. **

**So here goes nothing: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or this song, quote or poem.**

_Fair river! in thy bright, clear flow  
Of crystal, wandering water,  
Thou art an emblem of the glow  
Of beauty - the unhidden heart -  
The playful maziness of art  
In old Alberto's daughter;_

But when within thy wave she looks -  
Which glistens then, and trembles -  
Why, then, the prettiest of brooks  
Her worshipper resembles;  
For in my heart, as in thy stream,  
Her image deeply lies -  
The heart which trembles at the beam  
Of her soul-searching eyes.

**Edgar Allen Poe (To The River) **

People where in and out of the hospital room all damn day long. Touching and cooing over the babies, all Kagome could do was sit there and feel terrible.

Kagome was set to stay in the hospital for four days, her feelings were a mix of euphoric and overwhelmed, She was given morphine for the pain and postpartum issues.

Baby B really was all the he was made up to be. He was a happy baby, his silver hair was so soft and rippling, he cried often, mostly because he just wanted to be held, he ate a lot. He loved his father, the baby cradled up in Inuyasha's thick arms and dozed off most of the day.

He was such a good baby.

Baby A was a strange person. Rayven was a silent baby. He kept to himself and didn't really like others to hold him. He wailed when Inuyasha tried to cradle him, he cried and his little face turned red, his little voice carrying almost all the way down the hallway.

Inuyasha handed him back when it became appearent that the baby didn't want to be held by him.

Of course this hurt Inuyasha's feelings, but his mother comforted him by simply telling him _"Baby boy's love their mothers, it has nothing to do with you." _

Rayven loved being held to Kagome's heart and slept so much.

Xavier loved to be passed around and coddled.

Sesshomaru was the next person to walk through the door.

He was smooth in a black suit with an open white shirt under.

Inuyasha sat propped up in an overstuffed chair in the corner, a growl started up in his vast chest.

"Have no fear younger brother, I have no interest in stealing away anything of yours I am here for to look at my nephews."

He strode into the room like he owned it and leaned over the twin baby beds that were by the window.

He looked at Kagome with a raised brow "May I?"

Kagome nodded, wondering how Sesshomaru had such good manners and how it skipped Inuyahsa, of course Sesshomaru immediately went to Rayven, whose face puckered up like he was building air to wail.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha braced themselves, preparing for the siren call.

Sesshomaru cradled the baby to his chest, he didn't cry but he did whimper.

"There is a reason I came today and it wasn't just that I wanted to see my nephews" He admitted. "I did want to speak to you about certain manners concerning business." He said.

Inuyasha tensed. "I was just wondering, brother." He started, the sniffling baby got passed to Kagome and Sesshomaru settled into a chair with Xavier in stead, who just cooed and fiddled with his little hands.

Demon babies learned fast.

"How you planned on working and taking care of these children." He said.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha winced internally.

They had been meaning to talk about that, they had no idea how they were going to manage, really it was almost hard enough for the both of them just in the hospital right now, but what about when It was just Kagome?

There was always something to do.

Had to change a diaper, or feed them, or they need to be coddled or they were tired, or – In Rayven's case – he simply didn't want to be with the person he was with.

Both boy's social personality was already shining out.

Xavier, ever the social butterfly just like his father – was always looking for someone new to coddle him and call him cute, really Kagome thought that he knew what he was doing when he put on the puppy dog eyes.

He ate often, and a lot, and seemed to put on the weight quickly, become a chubby long baby.

Rayven was more of a lonely soul – He didn't like to be held except by Kagome and sometimes by Inuyasha, he at a lot and seemed to put on the pounds but he was smaller than Xavier still, with his dark hair and interesting eyes he seemed like he knew a lot more than a baby should.

Kagome's mother simply said : He's an old soul.

If that summed it up.

But being alone with those two very different personalities all by yourself seemed like a lot to take on, They talked about hiring a nanny, or just having someone around the house, but who was going to hang out with Kagome all day long.

The only person Inuyasha could think of was SHippo and Kagome certainly didn't want to be around him.

Although what he did was simply because he wanted to be a good friend had nothing do with the fact that he betrayed their friendship, which hurt, it really did.

She knew her anger was childish, but hey, what can you do?

Sesshomaru looked between the two of them as if sensing they hadn't really talked about it throughtly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've got a plan."

{**end} **

**Its short I know but that's because the next chapter is going to be longer and I don't want to get caught up writing too much about stuff that might confuse you by jamming it into this chapter.**

**So Just review review review thank you thank you thank you. **

**Thank you thank you. **

**Smiley Face : ) **

**P.S: I update when I get a certain amount of reviews. Keep that in mind. **


	16. Chapter 16:Newfound

**So, I love babies they are cute but It's kind of hard for me to write up a mother character but thanks to my new Beta-Reader I am really doing great, so thanks to her. **

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**So here is another chapter, maybe a little longer than the last one. **

**{**"My mother's menu consisted of two choices: Take it or leave it." _- Buddy Hackett}_

_{_"We spend the first twelve months of our children's lives teaching them to walk and talk and the next twelve years telling them to sit down and shut up."** - **_Phyllis Diller} _

_Chapter 16: babies home _

Bringing the babies home was a harder task than either of them really realized—the BMW had just enough room to fit the double car seat, and Xavier cried in fear the whole way there. Rayven wasn't sleeping, but he had his big eyes closed and his hands clenching and unclenching.

Unloading them in Kagome's house with Kane was even harder.

All he wanted to do was sit around and sniff the poor babies. He sat protectively in front of their cribs that were posted in the living room.

Xavier cried often and slept even more.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't sleep at all, or very little.

They slept at about an hour at a time; the babies didn't sleep through the night, obviously.

Kagome had to breast pump every two hours or she would leak. And the pump was a very uncomfortable thing. It snapped onto her breast and sucked like a drain disposal.

And it really hurt.

They had to freeze the breast milk and thaw it in hot water; the babies loved to be swathed in the thick blankets and laid on their backs.

Sesshomaru's plan was the sweetest thing he could have possibly done.

He paid off all hospital expenses, hired Inuyasha a second secretary, and hired the perfect nanny, his girlfriend.

Now, this was something strange for all of them. Sesshomaru had a girlfriend? A _girlfriend_?

Really?

Since when was Inuyasha's question, and apparently, she used to work under him, but since they got "kind of engaged", she quit and was moving in with him.

As Kagome thought about what kind of girl she would be, Inuyasha and she sat cuddled on the couch, arms around each other. Kane was laying in front of the television, curled up with a towel between his teeth, napping away.

The babies were in the crib beside the couch, napping as well.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked him. The first couple nights were rough; he hadn't really talked a lot except when they were yelling over the babies' screams to see what was wrong.

"Honestly, I'm overwhelmed, thinking about the past and the future. Thinking about when I should start a college fund. What will their first day of school be like? What will they look like as they grow older? And then the past—wishing I was there during your pregnancy. Wishing I saw all the stuff you went through, and knowing you were all by yourself here makes me mad. Thinking about our first time, how we weren't thinking about kids, and then two years later, we have them."

Kagome laid her hand on her lowered belly, still not completely flat, but once she completely healed from her C-section, she would start working out again.

"Well, if it helps, my pregnancy went fine—everything was fine. Our babies are beautiful, beautiful—they are so sweet and innocent, and all we can do for them right now is be good parents, and love…each other, and love them. And be great, great role models for the future," she said.

Inuyasha blinked. Ever since their "big fight", they hadn't really said anything about love or marriage or any of that.

"What are you saying?"

"I d-don't know," she stammered out.

He sat up, grabbing her arms and facing her. "Do you love me…still? Are you saying you love me?"

Kagome blushed, hoping to be smoother about this. "You knew I loved you. And I still do—I never stopped loving you. I missed you every day," she admitted.

He touched his nose to hers, his lips slightly touching hers. "I love you, too, Kagome Taisho."

She giggled, shoving his chest back. "Don't bite more than you can chew, boy. WE aren't married yet."

"You said yet."

"Yes, I did."

"Does that mean you will marry me at some point in time?"

She smirked. "Oh, I don't know—just as soon as possible."

They laughed quietly.

It was moments like this that reminded Kagome of why she loved Inuyasha.

In all of his sweetness, in all of his glory, he was perfect for her. Though they were black and white personality-wise, it seemed to work out for them; they seemed to click as perfect pieces of a whole.

She smiled and snuggled in, enjoying what she could.

{000}

While a couple days later Kagome was nervous about Inuyasha going to work, she was even more nervous about meeting Sesshomaru's mystery girl.

Would she be like Sesshomaru? Cold, wise, and kind of scary when she smiled?

Or would she be just a normal girl? No; Kagome couldn't picture Sesshomaru falling for just a normal girl.

Inuyasha said he had met her before, but he never knew they had been engaged at the time.

Kagome straightened up as the babies napped in the cribs. She didn't want Rin to think she was a slob. The doorbell rang, and Kagome's belly buzzed with nerves. She rushed to answer it.

She pulled the door open to find a girl that couldn't possibly be with Sesshomaru.

She wore dark purple shorts and a black, one-sleeved shirt, looked no older than Kagome, her hair deep brown and down her back, and she had huge eyes and big smile.

The first thing the girl did was grab her in a tight hug.

"Oh, gosh, it is so good to meet you! I'm ready to take care of the babies—ever since Sesshomaru made me stop working, I've been bored all the time!" she said and bounced into the house. She had a very large basket with her full of stuff.

"I brought you some things that might make you feel good. I bought some lotions and stuff. Hope you like it; I know it always helps me when I'm stressed. You know? I don't understand why Inuyasha has to work if he has two kids and small wife at home—"

Wait, Rin thought _she_ was small? Rin was barely clearing five feet!

"—but, anyways, who cares! It's girl time! Now, where are the little babies?" she asked, almost scaring Kagome with her enthusiasm.

Kagome led her to the living room where a waking Xavier was starting to puff up to cry. Rin scooped him up and cuddled him to her chest.

"Oh, goodness! How adorable is he? Oh my god," she said, squishing the baby to her…well-endowed chest. She snuggled him for a moment before he fell back to sleep, and she laid him back in his crib.

They sat on the couch and watched _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ absentmindedly, not really caring what was going on.

"So, what does being a mother feel like?" Rin asked after a moment of silence.

Kagome blew air out of her mouth loudly. "It's overwhelming, really; sometimes I wonder if it's really happening. Sometimes I wish that we had waited until we had a little more experienced with kids," she admitted.

"Yeah, but you got pregnant fast right?" she asked.

Kagome blushed, not wanting to admit what she did. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Because I swear Sesshomaru is like an animal! I think I got pregnant like the first time we did it without my birth control—"

"You're pregnant!" she almost shouted, causing Rayven to stir gently, moving his little head a bit.

"Can't you tell? Five months!" Rin said.

No, Kagome couldn't tell; her stomach was almost completely flat besides a little roundness around the lower half.

"Oh my god, what's the sex?"

Rin smirked. "Well, one morning I forgot to take the BC, and, well, the counter top can tel—"

Kagome jerked back. "No! No! The sex of the baby! Not the sex you had to get it."

Rin blinked. "Oh, well, he's a boy. His name is Nikilos." She rolled her eyes.

"Can't believe you couldn't tell."

Kagome shook her head. What was it? Mating season? She had a feeling there were going to be a lot of babies soon, and a lot of "Ciaos" that followed.

{End}

Please review, questions? Comments? PM me or put them in your review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo Yo Yo! I'm back back back! And I'm hyper! **

**Disclaimer: I do not do not do not own Inuyasha! **

**Woo! **

**Alrighty then, lets get down to bisnezz! **

**I love all my reviews I really do, and I am so sorry I have updating problems lol, I don't update on time like … ever. **

**Anyways! **

**So my brother just turned five and to celebrate I decided to go ahead and update! **

**My Beta: Purduepup (She's awesomely amazing!) **

**So the drama is going to start building up sometime soon, okay random question here have you guys ever seen the movie Lo? Nevermind that. Invest in Netflix. **

**By the way, totally getting Peter to make his own account so on my next couple updates look out for alerts on that! So Yeah, loving the feedback! Loving it love it love it! **

**Lets get this show on the road. **

**ALSO: BE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! **

**Chapter 21: Born **

It would seem that something which means poverty, disorder and violence every single day should be avoided entirely, but the desire to beget children is a natural urge. ~Phyllis Diller

Most of us become parents long before we have stopped being children. ~Mignon McLaughlin, _The Second Neurotic's Notebook_, 1966

Being a mother was a hard job—a harder job than Kagome anticipated. They were only two months in and already having major troubles. Even with Rin's much appreciated help, she and Inuyasha still fumbled around each other like they had two left feet!

When Rin left, Inuyasha got home, threw off his tie, and sat on the couch for about five minutes. On a lot of nights, they would try to order out, but that just got way too gross, so Kagome went back to trying to cook. Now, she wasn't that great to start out with. Sometimes, she was really good! And sometimes, it was disgusting.

So, on nights like these, Kagome would start dinner when Inuyasha got home. Tonight's meal of choice was chicken breasts, vegetables, and mashed potatoes and gravy.

Inuyasha juggled Xavier around as he cried for no apparent reason—he did that a lot. He would cry and cry, and then he would just stop when he found something interesting to stare at.

Rayven would calmly lounge in his swing that barely swung at all. He loved watching his mama cook.

Rayven was a night owl who napped all through the day and laid in his crib with his eyes open all night long. Kagome tried to play with him sometimes, but all he wanted her to do was cradle him to her chest and close his eyes, but not sleep.

Xavier was a Day Lark!

He didn't nap at all during the day; he was constantly being coddled and snuggled throughout the day, and at night, he slept at least six hours (their trainer said that they were lucky for that).

Inuyasha would go to sleep at 7:30, and Xavier would wake up as soon as the sun rose, so Inuyasha would feed him, bathe him, and clothe him warmly while he was getting dressed and ready for work. He would lay in bed with Kagome until Rin got there. Meanwhile, Rayven would be just getting to sleep!

So, Rin would come over, and they would gossip and talk. Rin tried to teach her how to cook, and they talked about their men.

At about 1:00, Rayven would wake up, so she would feed and bathe him, change him into a nice snug onezie, and put him back to bed. Inuyasha got off work at 5:00 and got home around 5:45. Kagome would get cooking as Inuyasha fed his children and changed them again; it was good because that was the time that Xavier would decide to make a stinky diaper.

Kagome got to mashing potatoes and stirring the white gravy, turning off all the burners. They didn't really ever have any leftovers just because Kagome didn't make big servings since there was only two of them!

Then Rayven would be wide awake and fussy as they tried to eat, so Kagome would eat with one hand and hold him with her other arm, and Xavier would be napping or trying to grasp one of his toys, but his hands were too small, and he just couldn't.

They showed amazing spouts of teamwork after dinner; it became a duel to the death to try and clean the kitchen, doing dishes with one hand and trying to sweep with a baby drooling over your shoulder.

They hardly got any sleep—at least, Kagome didn't because all Rayven wanted to do was be coddled and hugged on.

Life was just moving along.

She had went to visit her ex-best friend with Rin, who honestly didn't like Anna one bit after she had heard everything that happened, in tow. She thought Kagome was ridiculous for forgiving her; Inuyasha was in agreement with her.

In fact, Inuyasha seemed to really enjoy Rin and Sesshomaru's company as of late. They had come over for dinner a couple times. Kagome was trying to talk to Rin about her nervousness about being a parent.

Sesshomaru seemed really psyched. Though he didn't outwardly say so, he had a glint in his eyes.

But besides that, there was the bad things.

The very bad things—they still didn't know who was threatening Kagome. She had gotten two letters after that one, both of them frightening in their own way.

The first one had come in a gold letter. It was nice, cardstock paper and smelled like strong cologne, which was strange, but nice.

It read:

_Roses have bled,  
Violets are dead,  
Your life is in my hands,  
I'm not who you think I am._

Miroku had deciphered it, saying that the man who sent this was a romantic, and it definitely was a man. That he had some type of strange infatuation with her or a romantic grudge.

Kagome assured Inuyasha that she hadn't been romantic with anyone before him. He took her word for it, and it was true: she hadn't even thought of romance before Inuyasha.

She couldn't! He had been following her around, watching her, and trying to protect her. She had loved him before she knew she loved him.

The second letter was even more dramatic, more romantic, more scenic, more needy.

_Dear LOVE,_

_How could you do this to me? _

_Are you STILL ignoring me? _

_Are you still with that man? _

_He doesn't deserve you, I—now _I_!—deserve you! I am a good man, a really good man; I could kill him and take you! And the kids could be ours! We could have more children, a houseful of them!_

_And we would be in the country, just us! Just us! Don't worry—one day we will be together. Don't worry. _

—_I love you. _

Miroku had explained that at this note the man had given up. He was not trying to kill her anymore—now he was targeting Inuyasha. He said that the man felt like Inuyasha had taken something from him, and that thing was Kagome.

Miroku had said that the man had brought up the children because he wished to have some of his own, preferably with her. That he felt like the kids were part his, that they weren't Inuyasha's kids at all; he thought that—in spirit—the kids were his.

Kagome was racing through her memory to try and figure out who it could have been. At this point, she had an idea, but who would know? How was she supposed to know?

It's not like she could have forgotten it, but with all the drama with the kids, and with her going back to work soon… And Inuyasha's promotion and his leadership to the whole pack…

Their lives were complete.

Or so they thought.


End file.
